Three lazy months
by DAve and Bob
Summary: After the events of continuity errors. Hibana is staying in Daath with Arietta and Sync, but it seems odd thing simply follow her around as Daath starts to experience rather odd happenings. This story takes place inbetween the three month gap in tales of Abyss where Van was thought to be dead. Focuses mostly on Sync with some others thrown in as well. OC's are included
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Revive Nebilim**

The snowfields of Keterburg, just north of the very town that shares such a name, a lone figure walks through the snow storm. Who was this figure, wasn't obvious?

A woman that looked the age of twenty shuffled through the wasteland, using her power to gain access to an area thought to be forgotten to time.

The towering chunk of rock glared down at the woman as she simply sighed; only stating one phrase.

"Man, I only have two out of six catalysts. I'll have to recreate the rest of her body using my own power."

The long brown haired woman said such a thing as she entered the area. Preparing a Fonic arte only she could accomplish.

However the task seemed to be more difficult than expected.

And so, with two out of six and a specially made fonic glyph the seal would not cracked open. What is worse it seems that the planetary Fonic arte was unusable at the moments.

"...Shit." The woman hissed as she crossed her arms.

There was no use complaining about such a thing, rather she would use it to her advantage.

"_Well, at least this gives me some time to fix her body and brain." _

The glyph flickered as the woman smiled.

The Fonons were being concentrated in one point; they had to, especially the seventh Fonon, or rather the substitute for it.

After all, that was the flaw in Jade's first design, it also what made the repilca impossible to leave out of its prison.

A hour passed, as a large amount of progress was made, but that was still an hour that the woman could have been using for something else.

"God damn it necromancer! How much did you fuck this woman up?"

Even if she was his first replica, that was still no excuse for such crappy workmanship.

It was cold and tiresome work, the woman wondered if they picked such a place due to the likeliness that no one would go out such a distance for something like this. To be honest, most people would try to avoid it.

The snow may get caught in your feet, or you might freeze to death. Monsters might disembowel you on the way there; of course the woman had no fears of such events passing.

Once the repairs were complete the woman looked at the seal and frowned.

It was annoying, but there was no other way by such a wall of Fonic power.

With a deep breath, the woman pointed her index finger towards the blockade. Glyphs that resembled those of magic surrounded her as she yelled two simple words.

"**SHAN LAZOR" **One must question the choice to use such violence, like once must question someone's use of bold font in a statement.

And so, a large beam of light released from the tip of her fingers, shattering the barrier in an instant. The remains of such a thing fell gently down like snow, as the woman known as Shǎndiàn Kagayaku smiled.

"Ah, Shan, could you please feel out these papers?" A green haired boy known as the Fon master gave a light smile as the woman groaned.

It was a large stack after all; or rather it simply had been piling up due to neglect on her side. Either way the overall work out put would be a bother.

The red eyed demon woman closed one of her eyes as she looked through the stack, Ion still waiting for her response as she gave an annoyed sigh.

"Why can't you do it Ion?" That was the question asked as Ion slumped his shoulders, it seems like the new Grand maestro was a rather lazy person.

Say what you will about Mohs, but he was dedicated to his job, even if it was shady and backstabby. Shan on the other hand however...

"Shan, I really have no idea how you got this position without me figuring it out, but don't you think you should be taking it a bit more seriously?" Ion gave his honest opinion on the current situation, which caused the brown haired woman to give a small pout.

"It wasn't that hard, Mohs simply wasn't **cut** out for it. Get it, because he was found cut in half." Shan smiled making a rather tasteless joke.

Ion, rather not continuing such an awkward topic, switched to one pertaining to the Shan.

"Hibana has been staying with Arietta and Sync for about a week." Ion mentioned such a pointless thing as Shan simply rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about anything like that, oh by the way I hired a librarian."

Ion frowned at the last statement, not only wasn't he told about such a thing, but it seemed like Shan wanted to pass by it as quickly as possible. What made it even odder was the fact they never needed a librarian before, so why now.

"Ah, may I meet this person?" Ion asked a standard question as Shan gave an awkward laugh, a laugh as if someone would give if they were hiding something.

But Shan wouldn't do something like that...right?

"You'll get to meet her soon, she is still getting ready, now Fon master if you may excuse me." Shan was giving a not so subtle hint of wanting solitude as Ion nodded.

He understood that she wished to be left alone while filling out such demands, but he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, but Ion had gotten use to ignoring such feeling.

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet her sooner or later, so I won't keep you from your work any longer."

And with a light smile, the green haired boy exited the room, allowing Shan to exhale.

"Wouldn't have been better to introduce me now, rather than later?"

Shan cut her eye to the door leading to her room, coming out of such a place was a woman with red eyes and silver hair. She had a rather annoyed look on her face, most likely due to the fact that Shan found her previous clothing choices too, "sexy" for business. Thus she had to wear some of Shan's proper clothing.

"That's no good, well still haven't completed your disguise yet Nebilim." Shan smiled a rather trollish smile as the Replica Nebilim glared at her with a kind of hatred that would melt the ice caps.

However, despite her rage. Fighting such a woman would be out of the question for three reasons. One she was weakened due to the half-assed summoning she had, with the whole using two catalyst thing. Two, even if she wasn't weakened, there was no guarantee that she could defeat the person in front of her. Three, Shan was currently providing her life line, which means if Shan died, Nebilim would follow suit.

"Very well, I don't know what else could complete this gaudy mess that you call fashion, but please bestow upon me the last article of clothing." It was obvious that the woman was being sarcastic as Shan gave a light huff.

From her pocket she removed a pair of glasses, one must wonder what power and mystery they hide,

"Behold! The Judas glasses! Hid your face without actually hiding it, yet mysteriously prevent anyone from realizing your true identity."

As Nebilim plucked the glasses from her current master's hands, upon further examination she realized that they were simply normal glasses.

"Now my familiar, take these papers and go to the library!" Shan smiled as Nebilim clenched her fist. Obviously insulted she was being used as a secretary.

"My I ask what you will be doing Shan?" The white haired woman cocked her eye as Shan placed her feet on her desk and closed her eyes.

"I'll be asleep, just fill out those papers and treat visitors nicely and everything should be fine. I still need to find the other four weapons so just relax and enjoy life or whatever. If I need something important I'll simply call you."

With those words, the woman known as Shǎndiàn Kagayaku fell to sleep, leaving her annoying familiar with a stack of papers and little direction.

"Damn this woman..." Nebilim hissed, carrying a rather heavy stack of papers off of the lazy Grand maestro desk, knowing full well she'll have a hectic time filling all of them out.

As she walked through the halls of the cathedral, the Replica couldn't help but feel how idiotic this all was, to be honest she would have rather stay asleep in tell someone woken her up properly rather than have Shan's half backed attempts gimp her.

Either way the time for thinking was over, or rather it just begun, as she entered the room some would call a library, she took note of the area.

It seems that some sections had been burned, or at least destroyed. Nebilim had heard from Shan that there had been a fight in this very room, but no one told her on what scale. It appeared an all-out battle took place rather than a scuffle. But none of this mattered to the Replica woman as she took a seat at the prepared desk.

"Such an annoyance." The woman sighed as she took her post.

"We need this one, oh and this one as well!" Arietta gave a light smile as she handed books to the Tempest, who was acting as her assistant at the time.

"Damn it Arietta, if you're getting the books for Hibana, then why am I even here!" Sync snapped, he was obviously annoyed that he was doing all the heavy lifting as Arietta looked back at her companion.

Arietta decided it was a good idea to bring books to Hibana, who is quite honestly challenged when it came to regular terms of their world. And since Hibana was going to be staying with them for a while it was best for her to learn them.

It still didn't explain why Sync was dragged along.

"We have enough already, it's not like you can't come back later for the rest." Sync at the current moment was trying not to let the books escape from his grip as the pink haired girl nodded.

"I guess you're right, I hope Hibana isn't too sad about the amount we got though." Arietta pressed her fingers to her lips as Sync slumped his shoulders.

There was a very high chance that Hibana wasn't even going to read more than one book, if that. However it seemed that Arietta was oblivious to such a thing.

"Whatever, lets hurry up and get out of here."

Sync tucked the books under his arms as he and Arietta headed towards the exit, looking to forget about the library for today. However there was a problem.

"What do you think you are doing?"

A woman's voice came from across the room, which was odd. Arietta and Sync both noted that no one else was in the library when they came it, of course someone could have entered after them but why would they call them out.

As they turned and looked at the white haired woman, they noticed the desk that was in front of her. Both of them looked rather surprised by this, as far as they knew the cathedral did not have a librarian.

As the two walked towards the red eyed woman, Sync took note that he had seen her before, but where?

"I-is there a problem?" Arietta stuttered holding her doll tightly to her chest as the woman let out a rather harsh scoff.

"Of course fool, you didn't sign those books out, how were we going to know if someone stole them or not. Or were you planning on stealing them in the first place?" The woman snapped as Arietta gave a small wince.

"N-no, we were just borrowing them for a friend! We wouldn't steal them." Arietta replied the best as she could as Sync crossed his arms.

There really wasn't any doubt, he saw the white haired woman before. But from where, no matter how deeply he searched his thoughts he couldn't match it. This was one of the few times he wished the other God-generals were there, unfortunately most of them were suffering a rather nasty bit of death, followed by imprisonment.

"A likely story...just fill out who you are and what books you are taking, then you can be put out of my misery." Arietta shuttered as she was handed a piece of paper and pen.

As Arietta wrote the names of the books down, it finally hit Sync.

"Are you...Gelda Nebilim?" Sync asked such a careless thing in such a careless way. Nebilim's eye couldn't help but twitch.

"O-of course not...why would you say such a thing." The white haired woman smiled, it was an obvious fake as the Tempest eyes narrowed.

"Well then Miss, what is your name?"

At that moment, the Replica Nebilim heart sank.

Neither she nor Shan prepared any fake names, the lack of planning was obviously her master's fault, but either way Nebilim had to come up with something quick.

"Ah...my name is...Not." The white haired woman nearly tripped over herself trying to come up with an excuse, and it truly took all of her mental power to come up with such a name.

"What is your last name?" Sync asked another harsh question as "Not" winced.

"Nebilim." She had to say it, she couldn't come up with anything else, so she had to say Nebilim.

Sync paused for a moment, giving the woman a rather odd look. As Arietta looked curiously at the two, wondering what will happen next.

"So...you're saying that your name is Not Nebilim?"

"Exactly, I have no relation to that other Nebilim whatsoever!"

The white haired woman smiled, trying to play everything off as a weird oddity. Of course Sync may have not been the smartest person, but he wasn't blind either.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're Gelda Nebilim."

"No, I'm not! You're getting me confused with someone who doesn't wear glasses!"

And there lies her escape. Nebilim couldn't help but smile over this simple realization.

She was wearing glasses, and her original never wore such a thing.

"You see, I wear glasses. The person you are looking for does not, which means I can't be that person." Despite failing to see the logic fallacy with such an idea. Arietta nodded in agreement.

"She's right Sync, how can she someone who doesn't wear glasses when she is wearing glasses right now?" Arietta pointed out such a fact as Sync eye twitched ever so slightly.

He was surrounded by idiots.

"You can't be serious..." The green haired boy looked in disbelief as Arietta nodded.

"Yeah, plus we need to get these books back to Hibana." Arietta then looked at Nebilim and smiled.

"I'm sorry I broke the rules, but may we please leave?" Arietta asked as Nebilim sighed.

It was as if a giant brick was taken off of her chest, no longer would she have to deal with these two fools and their pointless questions any longer.

"Yeah, hurry up and go!" The white haired woman pointed swiftly to the door as Arietta nodded, she then grabbed Sync's hand and dragged him away. Leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.

"This might be more difficult than I thought."

**Author notes.**

**Comparing the first chapter of this to continuity error is jarring. I probably am going to rewrite the first one sooner or later. Anyway, leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Robotic experiment part**

"Well, isn't that a load of shit."

The current Grand maestro scratched her head, as she read a letter from her perfectly polished desk.

An event had such recently transpired that would cause much alarm through the cathedral would be bad press over all, especially a ransom note with such high demands. Of course only two people knew about such a thing.

One, being the genius Shan, and the other being her beautiful familiar Nebilim. (Who is in no way related to that other Nebilim.)

"Ah, we really can't let Ion figure this out." Shan rubbed her head, figuring out ways to avoid such a confrontation. Knowing the Fon Master, he would most likely force her to pay for repairs in such an event.

"This is your entire fault you know." The white haired woman pointed out the obvious as Shan merely twitched.

Never before had an experiment gone so wild before, sure one of them blew up a town. But no one cared about such a thing.

"Instead of playing the blaming game like a bunch of half brained protagonists. Let's actually look for solutions to the problem." The woman's long hair flow through with the nonexistent wind as her red eyes slowly gazed towards the ceiling.

"So...who do we have left?" Shan asked a simply question as the Nebilim sighed.

"Only those four pest."

Shan eye gave a rather so slight twitch.

"Welp, we're screwed."

Three figures sat at a table just outside the cathedral, enjoying food that was bought. Which made sense, none of them knew how to cook well at all.

"Thank you again Hibana for treating us out." The small pinked haired girl smiled at her friend.

Once again it was a day for relaxing; nothing seemed to go wrong at all. One may even call it boring, though what kind of idiot would want to get into near death experiences would be left unknown.

"Don't thank me Arietta; thank Sync for leaving his money lying around." The brown haired demon girl cheerfully stated at Sync eyes sharpened.

"What...did you just say?" With a cocked eye Sync question his friend's current statement.

It was true, he had been missing gald from his room, to be honest Sync never expected anyone to enter his room without permission certainly not Hibana since she was staying with Arietta and everything.

"I didn't say anything; if you thought her heard something then it's simply your crazed mind playing tricks on you." Hibana pointed out this falsified fact as she took another bite of her mysterious food; one would call it a salad.

The pink haired God-general tilted her head at such a sight, she didn't think Hibana was necessarily large, even if her breast of a decent size. So why was she eating a salad?

"Hibana, why would you eat something like that?"

The brown haired girl simply blinked at her smaller companion and gave a large deep sigh, it was obvious her pride was in pain.

"Tear only weighs 116 pounds, yet her chest is huge! I want to see how such a thing is possible." Hibana smiled, as Sync gave a rather irritated scoff.

"_Meh, I have no idea why she is trying to lose weight, she would look weird of she got any thinner."_

"Sync, were you thinking about something really rude?!" Hibana snapped, as Sync rolled his eyes.

He didn't really think what he thought was rude, just a simple fact, but at the same time he couldn't help but look at his plate and notice how bland his food selection was.

A sandwich, a plain ham and cheese sandwich. What was the point of eating out if you didn't get anything expensive?

Sync eyes wandered towards Arietta plate, and noted a rather large steak. It was to be expected however, it would be odd seeing Arietta eating vegetables when she was raised by monsters...that were feed apples.

And so a list of insults flooded Sync's mind. Would he call the small fat, that would be pretty funny, or would he call her a little monster. Decisions, decisions, alas he would not be able to make such a choice as another annoying girl joined the conversation.

"Hi Hibana." The girl with the pig tails smiled at Hibana, completely ignoring Arietta and Sync while doing such a thing.

"Ah! Anise don't pretend you didn't see us!" Arietta glared as Anise blinked oh so innocently.

"No one was talking to you Arietta, so just shush!" The black haired girl snapped as the pink haired girl gave a harsh glare.

That is when lunch got really awkward.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Anise asked such a simple thing as Arietta eye's narrowed.

"I am sorry Anise, but that seat is taken." Arietta replied to the request as Anise pouted.

There was no one sitting in the fourth and final seat, so it was obviously not taken. Arietta Liger friends weren't even in the area.

"Don't mess with me! I know for a fact that there is no one sitting here!"

"Nice job eagle eye." Sync whispered under his breath, trying his hardest to ignore the two girls constant bickering.

Arietta then held her doll tightly before placing it on the free seat. The doll was always a grotesque kind of cute that young children may adore. In all honesty it looked like someone just sew a large amount of stuffed animal's together.

"Doll is sitting here." Arietta pointed this fact out as Hibana simply blinked.

Looking back on it, Arietta's doll doesn't even have a name; Anise's did, but not Arietta's. I all honesty Hibana didn't even know what the doll did, all she knew that it did something.

Before a spring cat fight follow, A familiar white haired woman appeared before the group. It was pointless to call her by her name, but everyone did it anyway.

"Ah Not Nebilim." Arietta smiled as the woman looked away. It was rather obvious that she didn't want her full name to be stated.

"You know this oddly familiar woman Arietta?" Hibana pointed out as the small pink haired girl nodded.

She was the new librarian, but it seemed that she also acted as Shan's messenger. No matter how much she hated such a job.

Anise smiled at the woman, trying to use her natural charm to sway the woman. The twin tailed girl opened her mouth. She was no doubt about to introduce herself.

"My name i-"

"I don't care about your worthless name. Shan needs you fools, and I have to be the worthless delivery woman."

It seems the more attractive one is, the ruder they are. As Anise eye's narrowed. It seemed like she was about to say something rude, before the red eyed girl sitting on the table intervene.

"That's nice and everything, but we are in the middle of lunch." Hibana pointed out as Arietta nodded.

"Yes, so we can go later. Can we please finish lunch?"

Arietta asked as nicely as possible as Nebilim nodded slowly.

"...When lunch is over..."

The white haired woman then grabbed the edge of the white table, a light touch only someone of her age could have.

And with a slight movement of the hand, she flipped their table. Alas Hibana's Salad was scattered about, Arietta's steak fell on the floor. Sync's sandwich was surprisingly still in his hand.

Everyone simply looked at the red eyed woman as she smiled.

"Lunch is over."

"Okay assholes, you are the best four. And by the best I mean the only four we have." The Grand maestro sat back in her chair as the woman known as Nebilim stood next to her.

"I'm hungry." Hibana held her stomach, most likely complaining about the small and worthless salad she had, or rather the half that didn't end up on the ground.

Sync crossed his arms, as he glared at Shan, obviously annoyed with being dragged into something that would most likely be weird as hell.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why am I here?" Anise asked a rather good question as Arietta nodded.

"Yeah, why is Anise here?"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Arietta and Anise did not enjoy each other's company, no doubt making the answer to all of their questions rather difficult.

Shan gave a short cough, before giving a noble woman's laugh.

"Well something happened...let's just say all the oracle knights are currently locked away in the deepest part of the cathedral. By no fault of my own, but if it was my fault I would prefer you not telling the Fon master."

Sync eye's narrowed as he looked at his friends older sister. Before this they really didn't have a lot of contact with one another. Maybe it would be a good idea to get to understand her. Moh's was rather easier to figure out, Shan not so much.

"If that's the case, why not get them out yourself. You're supposed to be rather strong right?" Sync pointed out this fact as Shan simply scoffed as she ran her fingers through her brown hair.

"I am a very busy woman, so I can't hang around and do worthless things like saving the oracle knights." Shan said such a thing not realizing those people serve her.

At the same time however, Shan probably wouldn't need any protection. At least none the Oracle knights could provide.

"Really...it just sounds like you're lazy." Anise lifted one of her fingers as the Grand maestro shrugged.

"I am, but that is the reason I have losers like you to do work for me, now you'll need disguises."

Shan snapped her fingers as Nebilim gave a small groan, she entered one of the doors scattered about the demons room. After a short while of sounds exiting such a place, the white haired woman reentered the group. She was holding four boxes of varying sizes, each one having a different name on them.

"What in the hell." Sync cocked an eye as Shan laughed.

"These are your disguises, aren't they awesome. I had a five gald limit so be grateful." Shan said such a thing as if spending five gald was a big deal. But considering how cheap she was...

As the four looked closer at the boxes, they noted that each one had a name on it. It seemed four holes were cut out, one for their head, two for their arms and one for their lower body.

There were also three varying sizes; the largest one was no doubt for Hibana and the size right under that was probably for the Tempest. The final two shared the same size, no doubt for Anise and Arietta.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Shan, these look pretty shitty." Hibana pointed out as her older sister eye twitched.

How could she say something like that, after she spends five gald on those boxes? But this was no time to burst with anger.

"Um...Grand Maestro, my name is spelled wrong." Arietta pointed to her name that was directly under the word Mecha. Instead of Arietta, it was spelled "Arrieta." Not only there was an added r, but also a removed t.

"...I'm not wearing anything that would refer to me as Mecha Sync." The Tempest glared at the Grand Maestro as the others simply slumped their shoulders.

It was obvious that they had to be bribed with something, the four were far to cruel to do something out of the kindness of their hearts. But just as it seemed all hope was lost for her career as a Grand maestro, the woman thought of something amazing.

"Well, it's a shame. I guess I'll have to pay this 200,000 gald to someone else." Shan gave a sad sigh as she looked away from the group.

Hibana, Sync and Arietta simply blinked. Unmoved by money they didn't need. After all, Hibana was rich, so if they really needed anything they would simply have Hibana sell some of her gold for gald. Anise however...

"We're on the case!" Gems seemed to flicker in the ex-guardians eyes as everyone else shrugged. It seemed the other three were about to leave the room.

"Good luck with that." Hibana wave as Sync followed.

"Hope you don't die or anything." Sync added as Arietta gave a short pout.

"Best of luck Anise." Was that sarcasm or was she being sincere. It was probably impossible to tell what the pink haired girl meant by those words.

"H-hold it! You're just going to let a pretty young thing like me, go into a scary place filled with unknown terror!" Anise eyes watered, everyone knew they were fake tears, but...

They didn't have anything better to do with their time, no matter what Sync said. Plus a large portion of Hibana's entertainment came from the Oracle knights; it would be annoying if they all died.

"Meh, sure why not." Hibana shrugged as Arietta frowned.

The pink haired girl wasn't too keen about helping Anise. Especially all the jokes that were made at her expense, most of them having to do with the word gloom.

"Hibana, you shouldn't go with someone like her." Arietta said rather bluntly, as Anise cut her eyes at the older girl.

"You don't have to go Arietta. You'll just get in the way, and no one expects you to contribute to helping the order or Ion." One would expect that Anise was trying to trick the pink haired girl in the room. But it seemed that Anise actually believed what she was saying.

"...Actually, I think I might go." Arietta changed her mind rather quickly, as the three girls looked upon the final person they had to convince.

Sync looked at them, and they looked at Sync.

"So Sy-"

"No."

It was a blunt short response. It seemed like Sync simply was that kind of person, an ass some would put it.

"Oh, come on Sync, it's not like you can go anywhere else. Plus your room is in the headquarters anyway right? You can at least check it out." Anise said such an obvious thing as the Tempest sighed.

There was no use arguing the point, plus the problem would probably spread if they didn't take care of it soon, getting it over with would be the best bet.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid."

"Okay." Shan smiled, as she pointed out the door.

"Go my God-generals, go and save your underlings."

And so, they went to the lower floors of the cathedral, it was truly amazing how large a single building could be. To be honest, it's probably larger than most towns.

So the four traveled down the stairs, going deeper into the unknown abyss, though to be fair, that may be a little dramatic for what they were about to do. As the final step ended and they came upon the door leading into the oracle knights training center, they noticed a single piece of paper attached to it.

"What does it say Mecha Sync." Hibana asked, sporting her new outfit of cardboard.

"First, don't call me that. Second, let me finish." Sync glared as both Arietta and Anise looked over his shoulder.

Sync then cocked his eye.

"It says."

"_Please turn back here, the Oracle knights are not in trouble at all. An army of robots have not taken control of the lower levels of the cathedral. Something like that would be silly. We are throwing a party, and you aren't invited so go away!"_

"...Seems legit." Hibana said such a thing as Arietta nodded.

"Yeah, it would be rude to barge in a party we weren't invited to."

Sync and Anise could help but look at the two girls as if they were idiots, which wasn't too far from the truth. The letter was obviously a distraction; it didn't even look like it was written with human hands.

"In any case, we should bust down the door." Anise smiled taking out Tokunaga.

As soon as she placed the doll on the ground, it grew to at least three times its normal size, but that wasn't what amazed Arietta. After all she had seen that many times before. What surprised Arietta was Anise blatant disrespect of other's property, but then again, the pink had no place to talk.

"Anise, we can't just burst into a party like that!" Arietta pouted, still not knowing that the letter on the door was merely a trick.

"We aren't bursting in, we merely crashing the party!" Anise smiled, Tokunaga reeled its fist back as Sync sighed.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

And with one blow, the door came crashing down.

**Author notes.**

**A two parter, yeah. Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Robotic experiment part 2**

The door indeed came crashing down. And what the four teens saw was quite amazing to say the least.

Machines, operating, flowing about the corridors of the Oracle knight base, each with a metal tint of gold and silver. Each one seeming to have a different function as the floated about their jobs, paying no mind to the hole Anise just created.

"T-this can't be right!" Anise stuttered, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

After all, it wasn't often one would see a high tech underground base beneath a cathedral, though it seemed that Hibana was use to such a thing as she didn't even bat an eye.

"Eh, this is a little much. I guess she was setting all this up long before we got back from our journey." Hibana rubbed the back of her head as Anise turned silent.

As she recalled, Shan was at the cathedral soon after Mohs died. But it probably took a lot of work setting such a thing up.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Arietta asked a rather good question as the four looked around the area.

They were sent there to stop whatever was going on, but how to accomplish such a task was a mystery in itself. After all, stopping a large amount of automated machines and finding the oracle knights would not be simple.

"This is stupid, no idiotic is the word I'm looking for." Sync hissed as Hibana gave a light shrugged.

"You take things was to seriously mecha Sync, let's just ask one of the machines for information!" Hibana gave a short cheer as Sync and Anise's heart's dropped.

Alas it seemed like they were not able to stop the demon girl in time. She ran up to one of the floating robots and asked it such a simple question.

"Hey." She said such a thing so casually, like if she was talking to a normal person.

With a loud noise as if a refrigerator was turning on. The machine turned to look at the young girl.

"Do you know where you are keeping the Oracle knights?"

It was a stupid and blunt thing to do, so if fit with Hibana's style perfectly. Though the reaction she got was shocking.

"_Beep, the meat sacks are on the lower floor hold, beep."_

It's tone was obviously robotic as it answered the question rather polity..

"Thank you." Hibana tilted her head and smiled, being oblivious to what had just occurred she simply ran back to the confused group.

They had every right to be, after all Hibana just went and did something incredibly stupid. In all rights, they should have been swarmed.

"It didn't recognize you as a hostile." Sync crossed his arms as the machines went about their business. It was as if they were just drones to them.

"Do you think it has something to do with Shan's outfits?" Anise looked down at her cardboard shirt that had the words. "Mecha Arine." It seemed that Arietta's name wasn't the only one spelled wrong.

"Well, it said that they were in the lowest floor right? So we just have to make sure we keep our costumes until we find them or destroy what is making all these machines go haywire." Arietta stated.

That was their goal after all, plus Shan would bite their heads off if they didn't find the source of the problem.

So they continued through the horribly lit corridors, though one must question why they were so dim. This was the oracle knight's headquarters as well as training ground. It makes sense they want a sense of professionalism, but being gloomy is in poor taste.

"This is pretty amazing, Guy would probably freak if he saw all this fontech." Anise sighed as she scanned the wall full of lights.

"Yeah, Shan probably made it all herself, but I have to wonder where she is keeping it all." Hibana rubbed her forehead as she thought about something so worthless.

Hibana strongly doubted her sister had enough room to fit anything in the cathedral.

"Shan probably has a whole city worth of things hidden somewhere." Hibana pointed out as Sync groaned.

It would be a hassle if things like this kept happening, especially if he had to keep cleaning them up. Though there really wasn't much the Tempest could do about the current Grand Maestro affairs, so he would simply have to suck it up.

As they crept through the corridors, being ignored by all the passing machines of all shapes and sizes. Though, there was this unending gnawing in the back of their heads.

As if something was watching them.

"Bah, this is impossible!" Hibana stomped the ground as she shut one of the many holding chambers.

There were lines of doors and hallways spread throughout the underground base. There had to be, these rooms were accommodating most of the Oracle knights, so being large actually made sense.

"It's just too big, they said that they were holding them near the deepest level of the base, but we can't find them anywhere." Anise collapsed on the ground obviously tired of all the pointless searching.

"This doesn't make sense; the machine had no reason to lie. Not if it saw us as one of them, so...maybe we can't see it." Sync pressed his hand against the wall, pushing and pulling each brick or piece of wood he came across.

The three girls however simply stared at him.

"...Mecha Sync, I know this may seem rude, but you look like an ass." Hibana pointed out as the God-general eye twitched.

She had some nerve, considering he was actually trying to find where the missing knights were and not just sitting around like an idiot.

"Ah...Sync, I'll help you." Arietta stood up as Anise cut her eyes.

"Isn't that cute, Arietta helping her boyfriend."

Anise couldn't help, but snicker at the implications as the pink haired girl held her breath. The scene was actually kind of awkward, though the God-general did finally respond.

"D-don't make mean jokes like that Anise!"

That was a yell; it even caused Hibana to wince. To be honest, she had no idea why Arietta was getting so flustered; then again Sync did look like Ion.

"Will you idiots stop talking, and help me." Sync hissed as the three girls sighed.

The next fifteen minutes was spent feeling up a wall, it wasn't very interesting to say the very least. And the texture of the stones was rather unpleasant.

As it seemed like they were reaching a dead end, but a lucky pushed made by Arietta seemed to make things a little more complicated.

"Wa..."

The small brick was pushed back; as it slowly entered a click could be heard across the hall. With a small rumble and the breaking of stone a hole appeared before them. It was interesting to say the least.

"Why didn't tell me this place has secret passageways!" Hibana seem rather excited by the discovery, though both Sync and Arietta seemed rather alarm.

"That's because we don't." Sync looked down the pitch black passage, it was impossible to tell where it ended, and there was no way to light the way.

It really did seem like a bad horror story.

"Wow, this is kind of spooky, I'm kind of regretting going with you guys now." Anise sighed

"Anise, I don't think anyone wants you to be here." It was rather difficult to tell, but Arietta actually sounded quite malicious with her tone.

"Well, just standing around like idiots won't solve anything." Hibana walked through the darkness, with little care, too much of the Tempest dismay.

"Idiot, doesn't she realize this could be a trap." Sync groaned as Anise gave a light sigh.

"Well, she was never one for using her brain."

Arietta couldn't help but smile at such an act however.

None of the God-general acted the way Hibana acted, and it was a nice change of pace from the constant moody people she constantly saw, even if she was moody herself.

Without a single word, the three entered the dark hallway, unsure of what would be at the end of it.

The only thing of substance that was heard was their footsteps echoing about. The further in they got, the more sounds that were muted. It was unsettling to say the least, but they continued despite such things.

"_Damn, I wish Hibana didn't go in front of us. We really shouldn't be separating a time like this." _

It seemed the Tempest gave his female friend too much credit, but it seemed like it wouldn't matter in a couple of seconds as a light came into their view.

As they exited the hallway they entered a large circular metallic room. Like some sort of engine scattered about the walls were Oracle knights, they seemed to have been glued to it. In the center of such a place was a large glowing orb contained in some sort of pillar.

"Yes! Finally someone has come to save us!"

"We were all just hanging around."

It seemed like whatever captured them forgot to glue their mouths shut.

Sync couldn't help but groan taking notice on how scattered they were from one another. Some of the knights were even stuck on the ceiling to much of his dismay. It would take a good hour getting them all down. He questioned whether or not it was even worth helping them.

"So, I assume those machines did this to you?" Hibana asked, or rather yelled across the room.

"Ah...we were caught off guard!"

That was a lie.

"Yeah, they had some sort of invincible armor or something!"

That was a bigger lie.

It seemed that the most competent of the knights went with Van, since the leftovers were rather bottom of the bin material.

"Don't worry, we'll get you down." Hibana smiled as she turned her head to the two shortest party members in their current group.

"Arietta and Anise can handle something like this."

The pink haired girl eye widened as the Former Fon master guardian's eye twitched.

It seemed as if she wasn't too fond of the idea of being a glorified janitor, though the description matched the two perfectly.

"W-why do I have to do it? I can understand Arietta, but why me?!" Anise pouted as the pinked haired girl simply glared at her rival.

Just as another pointless argument was about to erupt, Sync took note of the small red orb stuck in the middle of the room.

"This...is it, right?"

It was glowing after all, and it did seem rather important. After all, if the four learned anything from their previous advantage is that messing with large red pulsating orbs can only end well.

"Probably." Hibana sighed as she walked towards the floating object, she slowly lifted her hands to grab the sphere before a rumble shook the room, it was obvious that something did not what them to take the object.

"W-what's happening?" Arietta stutterers as the ground started to bend and break.

_Crash_

A fist came from beneath them; the size of the appendage was amazing, probably as large as a grown man.

_Crash_

A second fist emerged as something dragged itself through the floor, something made of steel and metal and a hint of too much free time.

It was humanoid in shape; however its arms were long, longer than its body in fact. No mouth only two glowing red eyes that focused their sights on the four in front of it.

"_Eliminate Eliminate..."_

That is what it said, as it scanned Hibana, Sync, Arietta and Anise. Its fingers twitched as its head tilted ever so slightly.

"What is wrong with it?" Anise cocked her brow as Sync slowly backed away from the machine.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. Let's just hurry up and destroy it before it gets a chance to attack."

"B-but if we did something like that, wouldn't we look like the bad guys?" Arietta asked a rather stupid question, though she had a point.

One should wait to be attacked before attacking; it is in poor taste to make a preemptive assault in such a situation as this.

"Yeah, we should probably wait until it attacks us." Hibana lifted her finger as Sync eye twitched.

It seemed that his friends picked the worst times to be honorable, made even worse considering the fact what they were fighting was simply a machine. It's not like it had any feelings or anything, just something that was made to be used.

"_Eliminate all enemy, you are enemy..."_

Despite it being an improper statement, the meaning was not lost in translation. It was probably hostile, considering that it was pulling back its arm.

"Damn it!" Sync hissed as he ran towards the machine as Hibana groaned, seemingly not realizing the situation they were in.

"Sheesh and I wanted this to be quick, but in the end we ended up having to fight anyway." Hibana stretched ever so slightly as she ran after the Tempest, no doubt preparing to engage in combat.

"Ah...guys we can ju-"

Alas, Arietta was cut off by a certain black haired girl with twin tails.

"Well, Arietta you can just stand there and look like an idiot if you want, but I'm going to help."

Anise gently placed Tokunaga on the ground as the doll grew at least six sizes larger than its original size, without a moment's hesitation she ran towards the large machine leaving Arietta pouting.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Arietta slumped her shoulders as she turned her attention to the glowing red orb in the center of the room.

Getting to it would be annoying, but it would be the quickest way to defeat it. Though it seemed the others were having their fair share of problems with the machine.

_Shing_

"Ow ow ow ow! My nails." Hibana stuffed her fingers in her mouth as she Sync and Anise ducked another swipe from the massive fists.

"_The view is clear, you are enemies."_

Sync groaned.

"Whatever this thing is made of, it's not normal metal." His eye then cut to Hibana who was still sucking her fingers.

It was odd that she couldn't rip through it, even odder that it actually managed to break her nails. Even if Shan made such a thing, the amount of work that would have to go into crafting it had to be top tier.

Another loud bash echoed through the area, the large puppet known as Tokunaga slammed it's massive arms into the hands of the machine, to no effect. In retaliation the machine simply flicked the the doll, causing it to be launched a couple of feet back.

"Hey, this isn't fair at all; we can't even damage this thing!" Anise groaned as she obtained her footing.

"Well Tempest, what are we going to do?!" Hibana screeched into Sync ear causing his eye to twitch.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?! I didn't make this thing."

Sync pointed out the obvious as Hibana gave a light scoff.

"To think, you are supposed to be the smart one."

That was an insult, an insult that wasn't going to be replied too, as the giant machine started to reel back its fist once again, no doubt preparing for another onslaught of attacks.

"_Where is the creator, I must be complete..."_

It stopped, the machine stopped after finishing such a statement. It lost the deep red glow in its eyes as the limbs went limp.

…

Sync, Hibana and Anise simply starred at the once active robot in silence, before a small pink haired girl called their names.

"I have the thing we were supposed to get." Arietta then held up the large pulsating orb before Hibana snapped her fingers.

"Ah, that's right, that thing was probably providing all the power to these machines. Taking it probably caused it to shut down."

"Wow Arietta, you weren't so useless after all." Anise didn't even smile when she said such a thing, she was genuinely shocked about the event that had just transpired.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry up and get this thing back to the Grand maestro." Sync groaned.

"W-wait, homies! You can't just leave us here." A voice from above called down to the four, they had completely forgot about the silver clad knights stuck to the ceiling. Then again, forgetting about something worthless isn't that hard to do.

"Eh, we'll get you guys down later; right now this is more important." Hibana simply brushed them off, and despite the rather noisy protest, the four left the room having completed their mission.

"PERFFECTO!" The long haired Grand Maestro cheered as she clenched the glowing red orb in her arms, as if she was cradling a child.

Arietta, Sync, Anise and Hibana simply glared at her from the other side of her desk, no doubt wanting an explanation for the recent events.

"Eh, what's with those looks? If you want congratulations then you're not getting one, even if you did find the missing knight, you didn't rescue them. I'll have to send the librarian to do it later; do you realize how much bitching she'll do?"

Anise frowned before slamming her hands on the table.

"I don't care about some worthless congratulations; I just want my 200,000 gald!"

As Anise mentioned such a thing Shan's face turned a rather nice white. She had completely forgotten such a promise. It wasn't the fact that she didn't have the money, but the fact that she probably couldn't give Anise such a large sum without her blabbing about it.

"...How about this little girl, I'll give you 50,000 gald, and I'll let you work in a casino I plan on opening up here."

"Ah, isn't that kind of bad. This is a religious chapel; I don't think Ion would like that very much." Arietta pointed out as Anise pouted, but for completely different reasons.

"Why should I have to work, when you promised me four times that amount for helping these idiots out?"

Anise did have a point, but alas the cunning, beautiful and crazy Shan had a perfect answer to such a thing.

"Well, I could pay you the gald, but then we wouldn't be able to become business partners. I mean owning 30% of a soon to be successful casino is perfect for someone with long term ambitions." Shan sat back in her rather large chair; it was obvious what choice the thirteen year old would make.

"...Fine, it's not like I have any reason to say no." Anise had a rather odd feeling that she was being sweet talked into a stupid deal, but having long term security was better than a lump sum payment.

"Hey guys, it's probably dark by now. Want to get dinner?" Hibana asked such a childish thing as Sync groaned.

"No wonder you're 139 pounds, you can skip a couple of meals every once in a while."

Hibana face turned a bright red, she had no idea how Sync knew her weight, but she did not like it. Not only that, but it seemed like she only lost a single pound since she started the stupid diet.

"A-anyway." Hibana coughed, trying her best to ignore Sync's rather intensive comment. "Anise would you like to go with us."

Anise eyes widened at the unexpected invitation, as she turned her head to face the pink haired girl who looked towards the ground.

"I-I don't mind you coming...just don't do anything mean."

Anise thing shrugged, before she smiled.

"Sure why not, as long as I'm not paying for it."

"No worries, I'm paying and by me I mean I'm using Sync's money."

Sync glared at the red eyed girl before they exited the room, leaving the Grand Maestro with her thoughts.

"...I should get Nebilim to pick me up something, ah but then she'll bitch about that as well. Plus I need to make her clean up all of those machines that are in the Oracle knight headquarters, man being a Grand Maestro sucks."

Shan slumped back in her chair, complaining about work she won't do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A new fool.**

"Murders, that seems like poor taste no?" The current Grand maestro sat back in her chair as the the green haired Fon master simply sighed.

It really was a problem, having three people killed in one week was bad, and it's not like they could send anyone out to look for the killer.

"Well, I wish to advise everyone to stay indoors during the night; it's simply not safe out at night. Not until the killer is caught at least." Ion pointed out as he turned towards the door, only to stop himself.

"Oh, I need to mention, we have a new guest that will be staying with us for a while. She arrived about a week ago; apparently she's from Yulia city."

Shan frowned slightly, having another person running around would be annoying, but how Ion said it was rather odd. The guest probably wasn't Tear, he would have referred to her by name. So a person she has never met?

"Very well, I would have actually would had preferred you not tell me, that way I could ignore her like everyone else."

Ion sighed once again, Shan was no doubt one of the rudest people he had ever met, and unlike Luke who was a rather pleasant person deep down. Most of the time Shan really did mean what she said.

"Please don't be rude to her, and if you would please notify the Oracle knights, I would like them to check out the town." Ion exited the room, leaving Shan with her legs crossed.

It was rather strange, a random girl that was a friend of Tear's? Something like that was a little odd, but if there was a problem...

"I'll let Hibana and her idiot friends handle it."

* * *

_Aeatira pls_

The pinked haired girl simply blinked at the written words before her, as he brown haired friend smiled as if what she just wrote meant something.

Not only did Hibana fail to spell Arietta's name correctly, but also failed to spell _please_ as well, up to this point Hibana probably couldn't even spell anything over four letters long, though this did peak Arietta's interest in the demon language.

"Well...no one can master a language in one day, maybe we should move to an easier book."

In all honesty, Arietta was probably the worse person to be teaching anyone how to read or write, since she herself didn't even master the art.

"Are you calling be stupid, because I can read any book, I also know how to make sandwiches. Even without cheese."

Arietta wanted to reply, she truly did, but she didn't know what to say to such a statement. It was random, something Hibana said completely out of the blue, so the God-general simply ignored it, moving on to the next subject.

"Hibana...I enjoy you staying in my room, but this place really isn't suited for two people. Wouldn't it be better if you got your own, you could probably get one on the same floor as me and Sync, plus you almost crush me when we sleep in the same bed."

The red eyed girl put her finger on her lips, truth is she was much larger than most girls. She also knew she was taller than Sync, despite Sync being taller than Tear, even though Tear looked taller than Sync...actually, Hibana wondered how she knew everyone's height, it was as if she had some weird database where she could access random information easily.

"That's too much trouble, plus your room is fine. Now help me with this Fonic alphabet, everything looks like a weird musical note."

Arietta frowned slightly, as she looked over the book. It was actually pretty funny, for some reason it reminded her of a familiar scene a few years ago. After all, Ion was the one who thought her how to read and write.

"...Hey Hibana, I might go see Ion a little later. You don't mind if we cut this a little short?"

Hibana sighed, it was annoying how everyone always had something else to do, or in Sync's case says they have something else to do, but really doesn't.

"Fine, I'll just go find Sync later."

Speaking of the Tempest.

"Ah, this is garbage, what does Shan need me to do now?"

The green haired boy walked down the halls of the, passing workers and knights along the way. The trip to the grand Maestro office wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so secluded from the rest of the areas.

"Knowing that woman, she probably has a secret lab or something under this place."

Sync continued through the halls, passing familiar faces, until he passed a not so familiar face.

"...Grants?"

Sync cocked his eyes as the girl stopped in her tracks slowly turning around.

Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail as her blue eyes gazed down, the girl was probably sixteen years of age.

"Grants? No I'm not a part of that family, but I do know them...I assume you're Sync the Tempest?" The brown haired girl smiled as Sync groaned.

No doubt, this girl was from Yulia city, though why she would randomly come to Daath was beyond his understanding. Either way she wasn't important, so she probably should simply be ignored.

"Whatever." That was Sync's response as the girl smiled.

"As I recall, you worked with Van, ashame he had to die no?"

Sync's eye narrowed as the girl smile widened, whatever she was about to say she was going enjoy it.

"Tried to change the world...what an idiot, the very act of changing the world is foolish, he didn't understand the rules so he died like a dog. The best thing anyone can hope to accomplish in this existence is to take as much out of this world before it crumbles."

The girl chuckled, for some reason it was disgusting, Sync hated such a laugh, it reminded him of a certain other person that caused rather unpleasant events to unfold.

"Well, the Grants think like that right? Tear is a doll and Van is a fool with a shitty plan, every time I talk to them, I want to vomit. What's worse is that I have to pretend I like them. It's a shame; I wish Mystearica could have died along with her brother."

Sync simply looked at the girl, who then simply sighed.

"My name is Jaloux Monstre by the way, nice to meet you Sync the Tempest. Well I must be going now, I have a meeting with the current Fon Master, and he looks a lot like you." Jaloux waved before she started to walk once more, however. She stopped on last time, looking back at the Tempest.

"Oh, and Sync, I know about what is hidden in the Tower of Rem."

Syn eye twitched as the girl walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

That wasn't possible, after all even the necromancer didn't know about what happened at the Tower. Hibana and Arietta made it a point not to tell a soul, Shan could had told, but that doesn't sound like the Grand Maestro at all...then how did she know?

"Hey, Sync!" A familiar voice called as Sync groaned.

Once again he was face to face with the demon that called herself Hibana. Though he disliked conversations, this was one of the few times she could be of use to him.

"Hibana...other then you and your sister, are there any demons in Daath?" Sync asked as Hibana simply tilted her head.

"Ah, no I'm pretty sure me and Shan are the only demons here. Katto left to do something and Zoki is on a mission. There aren't any holy ones here either, so Yulia isn't here."

Sync nodded, as he faced the ground.

How could that girl know something like that?

**Author note.**

**Jaloux Monstre**

**A warrior from Yulia city, she prefers using a Scythe to kill her foes. Apparently she knows Van, Tear and trained with Legretta. Despite this she can't stand any of them, nor can she stand how any of them think.**

**Changing the world is a fool's errand, the world should simply be allowed to spiral in an endless loop of despair. Only ending when everything in existence is dead. That is what she thinks, but the truth of the matter is that she is just a whiny brat that is Jealous of everyone else. She puts people worth in things that they can do, if they can't do anything then they are worthless.**

**_Artes_**

**Wicked Strike**

**Lotus flower**

**Reapers toll **

**Reapers touch **

**Heavenly wheel**

**Bloody howl**

**_Mystic Artes_**

**Reapers Dance**

**A New World Fool**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mission?**

"Is, this really the mission you want to give me..." Sync frowned as he looked at the papers as the Grand maestro sat back in her chair.

For someone who use to be rather ruthless, Sync seemed to be a rather lazy person. Probably due to the fact that nothing Shan did probably would motivate him.

"Eh, no but since you are the only one who specifications match what I'm trying to do, you'll have to do."

So it was a test, but for who? Sync doubted Shan wanted to test his abilities, it would be a waste of time since someone like her probably had all of his data.

"Whatever, it's not like I have anything important to do." Sync groaned, it was pointless arguing with her, so he simply agreed.

The brown haired woman nodded as she took out a sheet of paper showing six names.

"Tempest, do you know of the Six **Catalyst Weapons?**"

"No." It wasn't a surprise, for the way Sync acts he is surprisingly ignorant of the world and what is hidden in it. In truth both Hibana and Arietta was probably smarter than Sync, though looking into it anymore would be a waste of time.

"Well, you're an idiot so I won't explain since I doubt your small mind can comprehend it, lets just say I have two of the six and I need the last four."

"So you want me to find the remaining weapons?"

Shan laughed, she couldn't help it. The very idea was stupid, for someone who had such low self-esteem he really thought highly of his abilities. "Oh no, you are much to weak and pathetic for something like that, I just want you to find one, or more specifically steal one."

Sync simply ignored the insults as he groaned, this wasn't something he was fond of. Plus it seemed like he would have to sneak around, even if that was his strong suit he really didn't enjoy it.

"Well, where do you want me to go?" Sync sighed as Shan sat back in her chair, it seemed like she was thinking about something.

"... You are going to Belkend to pick up an old student of mine, she works there as a researcher, but she's actually a demon. Tell her that I need her back here, she an expert on the study of biology as well as necromancy."

Sync crossed his arms, now Shan was making things complicated, but it was always complicated for someone like her.

"...Also Sync, you won't be going alone. You see when Van left he took a large amount of Oracle knights with him, those remaining were loyal to the order...I'll put this bluntly I experimented on them."

Sync groaned, it was more annoying then shocking, he really didn't care what the knights did or what happens to them. They really were just an annoying bunch of idiots.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Shan simply smiled as three shadow like figures surrounded the Tempest, Sync eye twitched, no doubt these were the new Oracle knights Shan was talking about, though using the term knight was incorrect.

Their hair color varied, as they stood dressed in black clothing. No doubt their outfits were designed with speed and stealth in mind. Their mouths were completely covered in cloth, only hair and eyes were visible.

They did not speak, as Shan stood up.

"Well, these are the first in a long line of knights that I'm enhancing. You should be proud Sync, they were based on your information, I obtained. As of this point I own, yours, Luke's, Guys, Tear's, Jade's, Anise's, Hibana's and Arietta's data."

"...What about Natalia?" Sync cocked his eye as Shan tilted her head.

"Who? But that's beside the point, they will be accompanying you for this mission."

Sync's eyes narrowed as he looked at the three knights. This was something that was worth being concerned about, but he doubted he could do anything about it at the current moment. Though this brought up another question.

"...Shan, does the Fon master know about this?"

The brown haired woman sighed before she sat back down. "No, the only people who know about this project is me and you. Also, please note that the knights that are standing in front of you are only one class I created, if the mission goes well I should be able to create even more of them. The best part about it is that they are one hundred percent organic, even if they aren't human anymore."

Shan snickered, it was obvious she didn't care about the morality of such things. Though the Tempest couldn't help but feel that this mission had a different motive.

"You say they are here to help me...but I get the feeling that they are just here to keep an eye on me." Sync stated as Shan shrugged.

"Maybe a little of both, but none of that mattered. Since Hibana and Areitta are doing another mission, you'll be the only God-General ranked warrior there."

None of this made sense, Shan used the term steal, but by the way this sounds there shouldn't be any combat involved with the mission. They were just going there to get a person and maybe look for an item that may or may not exist... Then why was Shan taking such extra care in preparing for something so simple.

"I don't like this, but it's not like I can say no. I assume the boat is at the port, correct?" Sync asked as Shan nodded.

"Yes, now you best hurry, it's rather rude to keep a woman waiting." Shan twisted her chair so her back was facing Sync and the three knights. It seemed like she had nothing more to say as Sync turned his attention back to the warriors surrounding him.

Before he could even open his mouth they vanished, no doubt that it would be annoying for him to give orders to people that aren't there.

"Oh, Sync before you go...may I ask something, or rather tell you something." Without turning her chair around Shan began to speak.

"You know, you're pretty lucky to have decent friends. You really shouldn't take them for granted, though you probably just say something like "I don't have any friends." If there was a definition of a softy meanie, you would fit perfectly."

Sync groaned, he really didn't have a reply for what she just said, as the Tempest exited the room.

"This is it..."

The black haired woman glared at monstrosity, calling it a human was wrong, since it really didn't come out right at all.

It really didn't live long, after all it's organs were missing so it only managed to crawl a few feat before fading away, like a cheap replica.

"If this keeps up, I'm going to run out of people to kill for these experiments."

The location was odd, under the Belkend research facility. That is what made it so annoying, or maybe that is what made it all the more enjoyable.

The act of creating replicas was destroyed by the Necromancer known as Jade Curtis, however such things have long past been perfected by others. One going by the name of Shǎndiàn Kagayaku, which no longer created replicas, but rather clones.

But none of that mattered, no she was more concerned about her research and how limited her material is. While the act of Necromancy isn't illegal on Auldrant, though murder was and only she knew how many people she had to kill to start her experiments.

Once a failed attempt of Necromancy had been done, it was impossible to reuse the body.

"Worthless again." She slowly turned from the hidden laboratory, though a cave would be a better name for the house of horror.

"I better get back to the lab, or more annoying rats may show up."

* * *

Sync grumbled as he looked at the city, he realized how awkward being there was, especially after what happened about a month ago.

Speaking of awkward...

"Where are those bastards?!" The new Oracle knights were suppose to be with him, but he hadn't see since he boarded the ship, in truth he wouldn't be surprised if they were doing something else for Shan.

"Whatever, all I need to find is a woman named..." Sync took a slip of paper from his pocket as he read the name.

"_Nigromante" _

What an odd name, he really hadn't heard anything like it before, but then again, his name wasn't very common either.

"Well, I'll just ask around for names, I doubt it would be to much of a problem, still it's an annoyance that I have to do something like this."

The Tempest looked towards the building before walking it, he seemed to have forgotten how mechanical such a place was, even before he entered the building machines were doing unknown amount of work.

Sync groaned as he was greeted with researcher and hallways. The building was always a maze, everything always looked the same. Thinking about it, the research facility felt like a hospital, Sync had no idea why he had such feelings about it.

The lights were dim and the walls were metal, no matter what the search was going to take awhile, so ignoring it wouldn't solve anything.

"Well, I really can't change it, the Grand maestro wants this woman, and I'm going to be the one delivering her."

The Tempest traveled the halls asking the researchers if they knew the woman. It seemed that only a few select people knew who the woman named Nigromante, and even fewer knew where she lived or if she was even in today.

Sync groaned once again as he looked up to what appeared to be her room, barging in would be in poor taste, but Sync never really cared about proper manners. Plus the door was unlocked anyway, having something like that is just begging for it to be opened.

As he slowly pushed the door opened he was greeted with a rather irritated glare, a woman sitting in a chair. Her black eyes seemed to puncture his heart. After a moment the glare lightened, it seemed the woman was now scanning him, as if he had some sort of information hidden in his body.

"You are...the replica known as Sync the Tempest." The woman laughed, as Sync eye twitched, he wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or because of something completely unrelated.

"Are...you the one they call Nigromante?" That was his question as the woman huffed.

"Yes, but why are you so worried about little old me, I'm no one important God-General, if someone told you I was then they are lying."

Sync sighed before opening his mouth to reply.

"Shan sent me."

That seemed to catch the womans interest as she turned to face the Tempest, before taking off her glasses.

Her once black eyes turned a crimson red as she gave a rather soft smile, it seemed that she had gained interest in the current topic.

"Ah, is that so? Tell me God-General, what does my old collage want with me, or is she simply playing another trick on me?"

Sync didn't know, nor did he care, he was simply there because he was ordered to bring her back. Nothing more, nothing less.

"She just wants you back at Daath for some reason, if you have any question take it up with her, will you be coming with me or not."

"..."

The woman paused for a moment, before she chuckled.

"You know, your kind is quite the achievement of human engineering, I shall go with you God-General, I do however need to pick up somethings from the lab, come back tomorrow and I'll be happy to leave."

"Whatever, you can do as you please, I really can't go back unless I have you with me anyway."

Sync turned towards the door, something was still bothering him however...

"Where are the new Oracle knights?"

**Author notes.**

**The New Oracle Knights, also known as Shan's shadows.**

**I am sorry for the short chapters, but like I said this really is just leading into the next part of the story, introducing characters and establishing roles for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kidnapped**

"This it right? This is what they stole?"

Hibana gave a small frown, as the pink haired girl looked down at the dirt. They were sent there by Grand Maestro Shan to find that important something that was stolen, but what was stolen was never answered. The only thing she said was, "Hey useless idiot, do something other than crying all of the time, do something useful for a change!" Of course this rant was given to Arietta, which was the one sent in the first place. Hibana simply wanted to tag along because she didn't have anything better to do, but then again, she never had anything better to do.

"Ah, no this isn't it at all… at this rate we never are going to find it." Arietta looked down, as Hibana groaned; they were in Malkuth after all. Believe it or not they really weren't supposed to be there, they were actually wanted criminals, and apparently breaking someone out of prison was a crime.

It was in the middle of the day after all, but no one was going to be in these woods anyway. However that wasn't the problem at all, all they knew is that someone took something important and Shan wanted it back, if they didn't get it back she would complain about it, simple as that.

"If she wanted us to find this thing, maybe she should have given us more information other then it's somewhere in Malkuth." Hibana stretched as Arietta sighed, neither of them really wanted to be there, but if they didn't do it no one else would have.

"It probably was something all scientific or expensive, we probably shouldn't think too much about it." Hibana sighed, she wasn't much of the thinking type, neither was Arietta they kind of did what they were told.

"Maybe we should ask one of my brothers?" Arietta pointed out as Hibana snapped to attention noticing the vegetation around them she remembered they were in Cheagle woods, so even if a large portion of the Ligers were killed by Kage, some should still be hanging around the nest.

But, there was a probably a much better option than talking to the ligers…

"Hey Arietta, why don't we talk to the cheagles.

"No! I don't want to plus I haven't seen the others in a while, to be honest I would rather do anything but talk to the cheagles at this very moment." Hibana simply blinked, the pink haired girl sounded rather angry at the idea of talking to the bunny like creatures. Did they do something to her in the past; it was probably for the best Hibana didn't really enjoy the cheagles company. They made her physically sick

"Okay Wild, you can lead the way if you want. Plus I never really saw you speak with monsters before, so it might be pretty interesting." Hibana took a deep breath as Arietta nodded.

The trip through the forest was rather nostalgic, but it really didn't bring much entertainment. It would probably be a good place for a dual if something like that ever happened, but Hibana doubted that no one was that angry at each other.

Hibana took note that the leaves were changing colors; no doubt it was getting close to a rather cold season. Hibana thought for a moment.

"_What do humans call a cold season…aw yes winter."_

Hibana coughed a bit before she finally started to speak.

"Hey Arietta, is it getting close to winter and fall." Arietta looked back at her comrade as she tilted her head; she had no idea what the young demon was talking about.

"Ah…Hibana fall is something you do, you can't be close to it, plus I never heard if winter is it some kind of food or something?"

Hibana wasn't shocked, she agreed that winter and fall was dumb names for seasons, no one used such terms in her world. She simply heard her mother use it once and decided that is what all humans call every season that was cold.

That however brought up another question.

"Hey Arietta, how many seasons are there anyway?"

Arietta simply stared at Hibana, simply wondering what she meant by such a thing, the pink haired girl finally opened her mouth answering the impossible question.

"I heard of the term, but I really don't think we have names for those, the days are Remday, Lunaday, Ifritday, Undineday, Sylphday, Loreleiday and Gnomeday. Do you want to know what the months are?"

"Nope, that is alright. I guess it's just odd that everything is so different, ah it's like when I found out most worlds have blue seas, it's just kind of disturbing and jarring. I mean what kind of sick twisted world has blue seas anyway?"

Arietta looked rather shocked at such an idea, what kind of sick world had a red sea, it's the kind of thing you hear in a horror story, a very bad one at that. But that really wasn't the point at the moment.

"We are getting close the mothers nest, my brother and sisters probably remember you from earlier, actually I think one of them likes." Arietta sounded surprisingly peppy at the idea, Hibana herself was not fond of a Liger liking her in a romantic sense, but as far as she could tell they were pretty cool creatures.

"Okay, we're here." Arietta pointed to a familiar opening as Hibana sighed, the last time she was there she was suppose to negotiate with the Liger queen, and that simply turned out badly for everyone involved.

"I'll go in, I'm sure the little one you saved should still be there along with the other ligers that are left, do you want to come in?" Arietta asked a rather genuine question as Hibana thought for a moment.

Despite her limited interaction with the creatures Hibana was fond how they looked, but at the same time she wasn't excited at looking at a pup, since most of the time they had a bad habit of being rather cute and Hibana hated cute things.

"Eh, I'm alright. You can go in without me if you want, I'll just wait out here, it's not like I have any business there anyway, I'll just be the awkward chick in the corner at a party or something." Hibana scratched the back of her head as Arietta gave a rather small pout.

"...I bet you would do it if Sync asked, you were pretty sad when you heard he was assigned to another mission." Arietta pointed out this fact as the brown haired girl gave a wince.

She didn't like Sync like that, at least she didn't think she like Sync like that? Alas people's hearts are rather confusing when it comes to such topics, times like this Hibana wished she could hide her emotions like a certain songstress she knew.

"T-that's not true at all, Sync is just a really cool dude, I have absolutely no romantic feelings for him at all!" Hibana's anger just proved that she was lying, though Arietta herself wasn't savvy enough to understand such a thing, actually the way Hibana said that made Arietta question something.

"Hey...Hibana, you hang out with me a lot, so I need to ask you an honest question, so please don't get mad." Arietta tightened the grip on her doll as Hibana simply blinked at her younger looking friend.

"Okay Wild, go ahead, it's not like I'm going going to bite your head off or anything. We're friends after all." Hibana gave a rather light smile as Arietta's expression hardened, she nodded to herself as she asked the young demon a rather awkward question.

"A-are you in love with me Hibana?!" As Arietta spoke those words Hibana eye gave a rather humorous twitch, something impossible to describe one might say, before the brown haired girl had a chance to reply Arietta continued.

"Y-you see, Katto told me that you were buy, I don't really understand actually, since buying something is something you do not something you are, but as he described it. It mean's you like both boys and girls right? I just want to make sure since we sleep in the same room and bed and I just didn't want anything weird to happen." Arietta face was rather flushed before she started to speak once again.

"B-but if you did fall in love with me, I-I really am flattered, but you have to understand I really like Ion, b-but if I didn't like Ion I would re-"

"That's enough!" Hibana screamed, she wanted to cry on how embarrassing all of it was, not only did Katto tell her personal business, but he told it to Arietta of all people, the one girl that could confuse Bi with buy, which was pretty funny once she started to think about it.

"I'm not attracted to you like that, like at all. I mean I could totally find a better girl then you if I wanted something like that now, which I don't."

Arietta heart skipped a beat, as her face actually had a somewhat angry look on it, it seemed like Hibana actually offended the small girl when she stated that she had no interest in her at all, which was about to make an awkward subject even more odd.

"Y-you don't have to say it like that Hibana, I mean I'm sure a lot of girls enjoy staring at me...I mean I don't think I'm being vain or anything." Arietta replied, despite everything she said being rather vain despite her denial.

"Bah, just go talk to your family, I'm not continuing this!" It was weird, Arietta actually never saw Hibana so flustered before, though Arietta herself wondered why she simply shrugged before she entered the nest, leaving a rather agitated Hibana, who seemed like she was about to smash her head against a tree.

As the small girl continued to hold her doll, she wondered how long it had been since she visited the nest.

"_That's right, I haven't been here since mommy was killed." _

A rather unpleasant memory to bring up, which is odd since a lot had happened since then, between her kidnapping and the battle against Kage, Arietta was positive that she wasn't the same person she was before. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, she really couldn't decide yet.

Then there was Van, she wondered if his death really was a fact, after all she hadn't seen him since that time in Belkend, and he accused her of being a replica at that point, despite being the orginal in every way.

After she walked the green trail she was in her mothers old room, it was a rather empty feeling that could never be replaced, as she looked around she started to question where all her siblings were.

"They should be here, I don't think anyone attacked the forest in awhile, so no one should be hurt..." Arietta looked down as she questioned the absence of her family. As her mind started to wander, she heard some shacking in the bushes, there really wasn't a lot of hiding spots in the area.

"Ah, is someone there...wait." No doubt it was a monster, so using the human language was worthless, she might as well use the language of monsters since that was the only one other language she knew.

[Is anyone there.] Arietta coughed a little as she forced the words out, it had been awhile since she had to exclusively used the language, the monsters that accompanied her followed her orders without her even needing to speak with them directly.

With those words a lone Liger came out of the bushes, it started the growl as it spoke.

[Of course not, you took them all, do you not remember?!]

Arietta simply blinked as her eyes narrowed, of course did no such thing, after all she would remember stealing the remaining ligers, but why would one of her brothers say such a thing. It was odd to say the least, but not the oddest thing that had happen to her. After all there was once person the liger could have been referring to.

[Listen, I need you to tell me what I was wearing, was I wearing this?!] Arietta pointed to her black dress as the small liger growled, it seemed it hated talking to Arietta.

[No, you were wearing something that was the color of snow, you should know this human.] Arietta winced at the term. It actually hurt quite a lot, none of her family ever called her human, but what was odd is that Arietta never seen the liger before her. But something so worthless was not important.

[Listen, I need you to tell me, where I went and what I was doing!]

Hibana picked the grass as she grumbled to herself.

"Katto, telling Arietta that, I don't care if it was true. You don't tell someone like Arietta the details about being Bi, she could ruin my reputation with that." Hibana stared into the sky. It was reaching afternoon no doubt as she started to wonder what was taking Arietta so long.

"Sheesh, how long does it take to talk to your family. I mean you already know all there is to know about them, what more is there." Despite being over a thousand years old, it seemed that Hibana still had not master the art of patience, but considering the world she was in, it was a useless skill to have in the first place.

At that moment Hibana heard the shifting if grass as a small figure emerged from the nest, no doubt it was Arietta, after all she was the only person Hibana knew that had pink hair.

"So did you f-"

"We need to go!" Arietta voice was rather harsh as Hibana gave her a rather dumb expression. It seemed something had happened.

"What do you mean we need to go, what happened?" Hibana asked with a shrug, she was concerned since Arietta was never the kind of person that was harsh with the people she knew or liked.

"Someone took everyone, and I know who it was." Arietta frowned as Hibana scratched her head.

Who would kidnap ligers, what use would they have for them. After all even if someone could control them, there were much better options for lackeys then random monsters in a random forest.

"Well...Arietta that really isn't are mission, but I guess this is more important then that thing Shan wanted us to find." To be honest Hibana wasn't thrilled about doing her sisters dirty work in the first place. Plus a kidnapped family is far more important then some random hunk of junk that Shan threw together.

"Thanks Hibana...anyway we need to head to Grand Chokmah." Hibana sighed at the name, realizing that they would be going back to the capital that marked them as outlaws.

"Aw well, I'm sure the Necromancer will put in a good word for us or something, either that or we're going to have to do another prison break." Hibana chuckled, it was actually pretty fun doing it, despite the damage to the city, like it mattered. It's not like she was paying for it.

With those thoughts the two made their way out of the forest, heading to the capital of Malkuth.

**Author notes**

**And now for someone completely different, also the grammar check on my word processor isn't working at all, so sorry for some grammar errors here or there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finding information.**

"Eh? You have something like that..."

The silver haired teen looked at Asch, she was there for a reason, but none of that mattered at the moment. Since he had a sword that was so important then he himself must have been an important person.

Asch didn't respond to the woman, he only met her once, actually saying they have meet was a mistake he only saw her once at that time. She was with Arietta as well, he was tempted to ask who she was and what her group was planning, but that didn't concern him at all. They were simply two people that happen to cross path with little to no connections, they just happened to be going the same way that day.

"Hmm, don't you have a plane of some sort, or is it called something needlessly complicated in this world?" Zoki didn't usually enjoy small talk, but the person in front of her hand Yulia's sword, something like that couldn't be taken with a grain of salt. So if Zoki was here at the moment she would keep an eye on the swordsman.

The red haired knight did not respond, which was alright for Zoki, after all, he was human. And most humans were garbage, replica or not. Of course there were those who were the exception to that rule, Arietta wasn't that bad, though Sync was awful, it sickened her that Hibana cared so deeply for such an idiot...though the Tempest wasn't the worse. But that wasn't the only reason, Zoki was given a profile on Asch before she even started this mission, so it was natural that she knew everything about him now.

As they walked the brown road, Zoki recalled why she was there in the first place. _"Yeah, that's right, I was suppose to give something to someone in Grand chokmah, but that was changed."_ Though things were sidetracked, and she ended up holding on to the package longer then even she expected.

So silence followed the rest of the trip, it was a shame. Even Katto was a more interesting travel companion, though he had been acting rather strange lately...Though if Asch was really apart of the God-generals along with Sync, there was a question that she wanted to ask him. "Oh, Asch, you weren't involved in anything strange, I mean strange even by your standards, maybe a blond girl being pierced by swords and shrugging it off? Yes that would be an odd sight even for you..." The word blond caused Asch eye to twitch, even if it was ever so slight as Zoki simply chuckled at the sight.

"I see, so you do know about my sister, she attacked your ship that one time, ah yes she told be about it. She was looking for the Tempest, he's quite the ladies man, though I don't see the appeal of short annoying boys, but then again I bet you're pretty popular yourself."

Zoki stung her words together with disgust as Asch gritted his teeth, he finally spoke a which was good. Zoki was starting to wonder if he was a moot or not. "How, do you know about that? You weren't there at all, so unless you've made direct contact with Sync or that girl that information is impossible to have." Zoki simply shrugged at Asch words.

"Eh, the Tempest has indeed made contact with me, but I don't think you care about that right? Unless you think Sync is planning something, maybe he is? I don't care nor do I care what Van was doing. I'm more interested in that sword of yours."

Asch glared at the red eyed demon before. "Sorry, that isn't something you need to know." She expected that answer as Zoki closed one of her eyes, they neared the capital Zoki groaned at the fact that the charges pressed against her probably weren't cleared yet.

"_Yeah, I assisted in a jail break that probably caused loads of property damages as a result. But hiding my face would be to much work, I'll let it slide this one time."_ Who was she trying to convince? No one, simply a pointless statement that held no weight too anyone.

The forest name, what was it called. It was always dark in this place, even when it was daylight. It would be unsettling to day the least for anyone to walk alone as Zoki chuckled aloud, it seemed she forgot the name of the forests where so many events took place. Though she had to wonder if anyone else had investigated the Tower of Rem since they raided it and killed Kage.

"You're headed for the city right? I guess we'll part ways here." Zoki turned as Asch eyes narrowed, why would someone waste their time going to a place that they were going to leave anyway. There is absolutely no reason to go to the forest unless you were going into the city. Unless she was meeting someone in the forest.

Though that had nothing to do with the red head, so he simply ignored it. If something came up that he needed to take care off, then so be it. But at the current moment the silver haired girl did nothing that would make him believe that she was an enemy.

The trees were annoying, so were the guards. Every time Asch had encountered one he would have to stop and explain who he was and what he was doing, it was grating, he was happy when he finally left the forests and entered the city. It's beauty hadn't changed as Asch finally remembered what he was going into the city for. _"That's right...Dist." _

Asch spoke the name of his former companion as he groaned, he was being held in the prison no doubt, someone as dangerous has him would also be kept under constant supervision...

So why was he here, the Malkuth army probably could take care of it, but for some reason he had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right. Mohs was dead, and so were half of the God-generals, so no one had a reason to break Dist out, at least no one that was alive.

"I'll head to the prison, just in case."

"Okay Arietta, what did we practice if someone comes up to us!" Hibana's smiled, her hair in a rather strange style that didn't fit her at all as the pink haired girl nodded, tying her hair into a single pony tail.

"Yes, I must say, "I am not Arietta, but my unique God-general Zrietta, and I'm not a god-general, but a Demon-general."Those were horrible lies, that anyone with a brain could see right through, alas, neither Hibana nor Arietta thought their disguises were bad, in fact they probably thought they were amazing.

"That's right, and I'm not Hibana, but my own unique demon...HibAnA." The only thing that change was the way Hibana pronounced her name, making the a's into vowels. Alas it sounded she was named after some sort of banana.

The two were hiding in plain sight at the restaurant as Arietta put on a pair of glasses, of course they were fake. The lack of a lenses was a dead giveaway, though Hibana eyes widened as Arietta donned such an accessory. Hibana never saw Arietta as someone attractive, but for some reason Hibana got an odd feeling, the feeling that maybe a pair of glasses made anyone sexy.

"Hmm? Hibana, why are you blushing, th-there's something on my face isn't it!" The shy girl rubbed her face as Hibana bit her hand, these were the times that she cursed herself for having such a cute roommate, but now was not the time for that. Now was the time to find the culprit.

"A-anyway, are you sure it's that other you from a couple of month's ago?" Hibana asked recalling a rather nasty girl that everyone called Mirrietta. She was the exact opposite of Arietta, this where she got her name, but what made this jarring was Anise told them she was killed in an avalanche. "Yeah, it has to be her, the Liger that was left said I took them, but I couldn't have because I'm here."

"Y-yeah." Hibana laughed a little as Arietta pointed out the obvious, but assuming all the monsters that Arietta spoke to on their way here were correct. "How did Mirrietta hide all of the ligers without being noticed." Arietta frowned as Hibana slammed her head against the table, it was a tough thing to figure out, it's not like someone can see a herd of ligers and just shrug it off.

"I guess you are right, it would take something the size of a tartarus to house them all." Arietta pointed out as long pause followed as the girls continued to grumble, not realizing the solution to their problems were smacking them in the face...

It wasn't like there were large battle ships similar to the tartarus in Grand Chokmah.

"That's it!" Arietta got up from her seat as Hibana nearly feel out of hers, and it seemed everyone in the establishment was now giving them odd looks, this of course didn't go unnoticed by the Wild, as her face turned a bright red and she sunk back into her seat.

"We can just investigate the bays where they keep their land ships." Arietta chirped as Hibana grinned, before complementing her friend. "Wow Arietta, that was pretty observant of you, I don't care what everyone calls you behind your back, you're a smart gal." Arietta would have smiled at the comment if it wasn't for the last section of it.

"W-what do people call me behind my back." Hibana simply chuckled as she put her hand on her small friends shoulder. "That's not important right now, what's important is us finding a way into the docking bays without being noticed. Plus we also need to check every single ship in those bays, man this is annoying." This wouldn't be the first time they sneaked into a facility such as this, but how they would do that was always the interesting question.

"We could always ask the Necromancer." Arietta pointed out as Hibana grumbled, knowing Jade he would probably force as much information out of the duo as possible which would be annoying actually Hibana wasn't sure if Jade was watching them at this very moment. He probably figured out a lot of things by now.

"That's no good, he'll probably have us arrested for something that we didn't do, like causing a prison break or something." Hibana groaned as Arietta gave a small frown before she started to speak once again. "But...Hibana we did do that."

Hibana crossed her arms as she examined the situation, surely the two hand something they could use to get them into the bays, some slight advantage. At that moment Hibana snapped her fingers it seemed that she was on to something. "It's simple Arietta, we just use our natural charm to get in, I mean once they see two beautiful girls they would have to let us in."

"..." The pink haired girl didn't say a word, how could she. A plan like that would be doomed to fail from the start, the best thing she could do was tell Hibana softly.

"A-Actually, I don't think that would work." Arietta pointed out, though it was probably because she wasn't brave enough to even attempt something like that in the first place.

This once again caused Hibana to sigh, before she got another fantastic idea in her head, an idea that probably wasn't that fantastic, but it sounded really smart the way the demon girl planned it. The key worded being _sounded._

"No, no,no!" Arietta screamed as the ropes knot was tied around her body, it seemed she was incapable of moving anything but her feet as Hibana pressed her leg on the small girls body. Once the red eyed demon knew that Arietta wouldn't be moving, Hibana then tied the rope around her own arm, making sure it was connected to Arietta.

"Lets go over the plan one more time!" Hibana smiled as the two over looked the deck leading into the sea. Arietta almost begging Hibana to let her go.

"Well, you see, this city was built on water right? And there are monsters in the water, so every single building must be built on water as well. So I'm going to throw you in the water, then you can talk to all your monster friends and we can figure out how to get into the docking bay, so we can find your evil look alike!" If someone took such a sentence out of context it would be funny, though the statement was still rather humorous even in context.

Arietta wanted to point out the amount of flaws with her friends logic, like how most normal people couldn't speak underwater, or how the city was still built on land even if it was close to the sea. Luckily Arietta didn't have to explain any of that as a familiar face entered their field of view.

"Eh, Luke?"

"Ah, Asch?"

Their voices overlapped as the red head looked at the tied up Arietta before turning to Hibana who gave a light wave. Usually something like this wouldn't be any of his business, but from the information that he gathered, Arietta should be dead. So why was she still alive, unless the replica and his friends screwed up.

"What are you doing here?" Asch said harshly as Arietta simply blinked before she gave a rather nervous laugh, it seemed that her alias would come in handy after all.

"I-I'm n-not Arietta, I'm Zrietta" Alas, Arietta wasn't very good a lying, actually she was probably the worst one in the entire world as Hibana cut the pink haired girl loose. It was pointless to try to do the plan while someone was watching.

"Come on Arietta, you can do better than that, we really need to work on your lying skills. Anyway, what's up with you face Luke, it's like someone shoved a broom up your ass or something." Asch eye twitched, he didn't know what was worse. The fact that the girl called him by that name, or the fact that she insulted his personality.

Arietta, who was getting off of the ground then turned to Asch, before turning back to Hibana and shaking her head. "No, that's not Luke, it's Asch. He's one of the six God-generals, along with me and Sync, the reason he looks like Luke is because-"

"Ah, Arietta I don't care about something as useless as that, all I wanted to know who he was, not why he looked like Luke. I mean I can't keep cramming my head full of useless information like that, it's not healthy." Hibana cut off her small friend as Arietta sighed, though she did have a point. Knowing about Asch would probably just be a useless bit of trivia, that being said. Did Hibana even know that Luke was a replica?

"So what do you want dude? Can't you see we're busy?" Hibana crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed before Asch replied.

"That's exactly it, why is a God-general here, as I recall most of them were dead except Sync." Arietta simply blinked, it was most likely because Luke and the others didn't clarify which Arietta they fought, and simply said Arietta died. That actually brought up a question that Arietta wanted to ask Asch.

"Asch...did you see me here earlier today, but in a different outfit." Arietta knew that her look alike was quite fond of white clothing, so that was one of the major ways people could tell them apart. Of course Asch took the question the wrong way and stated the obvious as a result.

"Of course I saw you today, I'm looking at you right now, now explain to me why you are here." Hibana gave a low grumble as the red head started giving commands before she let out a huff.

"Geez this guy is annoying, why don't we just pull off his arms and be done with this, at least Sync didn't constantly ask where we were going when he wasn't with us." Hibana talked about doing such a horrid thing so casually, as Arietta stepped in, it seemed she would be the one explaining things from here on out.

"Well, Asch, odd events took place and..."

**Author note**

**Sorry it took so long to update, and nothing really happened in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Memory of Tear's**

Tear shut the door behind her, as she sighed. The days have finally began to drag, the peace everyone earned had begun troubling her.

"_Yes..."_

Van was dead, that should be an absolute fact right? Even if there was no body, he fell into the planet storm, there was no coming back from that. Though the meetings between the countries do seem to drag, peace should not be treated lightly.

As Tear turned to face her bed she noticed someone was in it, someone that really shouldn't have been in her bed in the first place.

A brown haired woman with blue eyes, but the way that she looked she seemed like someone that was born in Yulia city, but not once had Tear seen her. Despite being a rather large city, the people in it were deeply connected with one another. It would be strange for Tear never to see the woman in front of her when she lived most of her life there.

Tear simply blinked as the woman glanced up at her, she lifted herself from Tear's bed before speaking. "It's about time that you got here, it was getting rather dull waiting. I mean I assume you was doing something important, or maybe you have so many friends that you never come in your room." The woman mused as Tear's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, and why are you here." Tear said it rather bluntly as the woman eye's widened before she placed her hand gently on her chest. Taking a deep breath in the process.

"Ah, well my name isn't important right? Even if I told you it wouldn't change how you saw me or think of me, so having that detail reveled would be worthless, similar to dirt." It was a rather pointless statement as Tear continued to look at the woman. While it was artistic it didn't answer any of Tear's questions.

Either way, if she wasn't going to give Tear her name, might as well move on too something just as important. "Well, that still doesn't answer why you are here, and why are you in my room?" Another good question was presented as the woman shrugged once again.

"Eh, I wanted to talk to you about that thing you've received." The woman smiled as Tear simply tilted her head. She didn't remember receiving anything recently, at least nothing of importance. Was she talking about a letter, maybe a gift perhaps.

"...Really, you don't remember. Funny as I recall Hibana praised you for being smart, but if it takes you this long to figure out what I'm talking about you're just as dumb as everyone else." Not an ounce of hate, just disappointment when the woman said those words. The rudeness was rather blunt, as Tear sighed.

"Very well, then tell me what I received." Tear said, as the woman scratched the back of her head. It really wasn't something she could explain in words, so describing the person that gave it to Tear probably would have been her best bet.

"Remember, that woman that looked like you, I know you wouldn't forget something like that. Plus it seemed the miasma in your body has dissolved, now do you remember?"

Tear's eyes widened before the look plastered on her face turned into a rather harsh glare. "How do you know something like that? No that's wrong to ask, I should be asking what do you know about that." The brown haired woman lifted herself from Tears bed as she headed towards the door.

"Come now Tear, there is someone that wishes to kill you that is visiting. It would be rude to ignore them." Tear knew who that person was, she knew who that person looked like. But why was still the question in her head. Then again, the person she was referring to was an odd person, after all Tear didn't know if she was a replica or something else.

No, that was wrong, Tear knew she as something else, that is what made that woman scary, something more terrifying than any monster or god-general, because that person represent something.

"That room, where you keep records of every single person you've meet, she's waiting there. Would you like me to take you to her?" That was the question as Tear continued to look at the woman, not knowing her true motivations of everything.

This was the time to keep things silent, maybe it would be for the best simply to follow the woman, as she walked by Tear towards the door of the room Tear's eyes narrowed as she shortly followed after her.

Yulia city was always advanced, but it seemed that the older woman was enjoying it more than anything. Though there was an eerie lull, to the city this day. Even if it was in Tear's head, something was off about it.

The room that holds all the info of everyone, the machine that can be seen by anyone in Yulia city, that was the room they were in. Though it seemed someone beat them to the location, as a brown haired room scanned the screen of names and places that have been entered in the logs. And so the woman turned around.

Sickening, she looked exactly like Tear, and that was sickening. No doubt this is what Luke felt when he first saw Asch, the whole thing was unsightly, the whole thing was mind numbing.

"You brought her here to me, does that mean you plan on fighting with her?" The woman known as Sorrow asked the brown haired woman who simply shrugged.

"I won't interfere, this is my thanks for you making the dagger for us. If you want to kill yourself I'm not one to judge, the truth of the matter I don't really care. You could commit suicide right now and I would simply laugh." Her words were surprisingly code as she stepped away from Tear, the holy-one glaring at herself with a certain level of hate that was tangible.

"W-who are you?" Tear asked the same question that she did back then as the white dressed woman closed her eyes as she looked back at the sprawling machine before sighing.

"If you don't know by now, then it doesn't matter, you won't live pass today. Please prepare yourself Mystearica Aura Fende, you'll die here."

Tear understood that much as she took out her weapon of choice for a one on one battle. Two throwing knives were griped in her hands as the woman cocked an eye.

A fonic glyph appeared from behind the woman as she pulled out a white and silver lance before smiling. "This will be good enough, I don't think you'll attack be up close if I have something like this in my hand." Sorrow had a point as Tear looked at her weapon of choices, before replying to the woman.

"I understand that, but all I need is a small chance and I can kill you."

There was to much talking as the woman sighed, the two stared each other down as the brown haired woman looked upon the scene with a strange glee. She was excited for what would happen next.

…

"...!"

Something was thrown, a knife that was crushed by a lance, it seemed that the woman could not only create something like that, but she could create faster than Tear could throw something like a knife. Yeah, because no natural human could have made a lance and have thrown it in such a short span.

Tear slide bellow the white bullet spear as she thrown another knife, continuing to run forward, and once again the knife was met with a lance.

Tear once again dodge the blade, she was getting closer to the target...but in the end that was just an illusion.

…

Four lances where thrown in quick succession, up, down, left and right. Each weapon targeting a different point. They were one heading directly towards Tear, the others simply heading towards a wall, as if they were tossed haphazardly.

"Ah." Tear tilted her head as the spear whizzed passed her...but that wasn't all.

"!" An unexpected event happened as the lances that were thrown locked on to Tear, and it was a simple event like that, that forced Tear into a bind. The attack wasn't suppose to be taken lightly as they aimed for things like the heart, brain and lungs. No doubt this was meant to kill her, so in the end it was impossible not to get it by at least one of the blades.

But where would she be hit was the important part, an area where the lances came together appeared as Grants slipped through such a chance. Even if she would have to take damage to her arm.

"Eh..." She winced, that is the only thing Tear did as the woman gave a large smile.

"Ah...you didn't expect that, it seems that Legretta wasn't only a whore, but a horrid teacher. Though I can understand that, no one in your life was worth anything." The pure dressed woman made such horrid statements as Tear simply glared at her. It was in poor taste to talk about the dead in such a way.

Though despite all of this, despite all of the pain, Tear thought of something, yes. The technique the woman just did. No doubt she could do it as well, she didn't know how she knew she could use it, but she knew that she could.

"It's pointless, you can't reach me like that..." It was a taunt that Sorrow was giving to herself as Tear pulled her staff out, she was going to prepare a spell, or rather a verse of a song.

"_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze." _It was the second hymn, anyone with any knowledge of the verse could understand that. However, the holy-one matched something as simple as that easily.

"_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va." _

The barrier was formed, as it was immediately shattered by a holy cross that was unmatched in both size ans strength, the impact was enough to throw Tear back towards the wall...but that wasn't the painful thing.

_Thump_

_Not a single person left_

_No one in the world, just an empty husk of hills and trees._

_No one, no one, no one left alive. So the songstress simply stared towards the sun of the wasteland...such a sad ending to a story, something that should have been erased from the mind._

Tear coughed harshly as she staggered to her feet, what she just saw, she wished she didn't see something like that. Something so ugly as fate and destiny. What did she see, what event happened that made things turn out like that.

"!"

Snapping out of her daze Tear avoided the lance that was aimed at her head as Sorrow chuckled. "By the look on your face, you saw just a glimpse of it right? If you look like that from such a bad ending you are weaker than I thought Tear..." Sorrow paused for a moment as Tear prepared another spell.

"No, you were never strong, no matter what you are the kind of person that simply attach themselves to someone else. Whether it was your brother, or your teacher. In the end Tear Grants can't do anything by herself, so in the end it would be best if a woman like that didn't even exist."

Tear started to sing, but before she was even halfway done the verse, her foe casted a fonic arte that was unsettling to say the least.

"Idiot, something as weak as that won't help at all!" The spell took less than a second to cast as four spears appeared above Tear. Once again Tear had to dodge such an attack, she lowered her center of gravity and dived between the sharp staffs, once again she was hit. This time in a place she couldn't afford.

The brown haired girl feel to her knees as her left leg went dumb.

"_I...can still stand." _She probably couldn't but that is what she had to tell herself as Sorrow eyes went dull.

_Thump_

_Everyone was gone, no one was left. So I'm no one right? Because in the end others are what...make us._

Tear winced once again, she tried not to fill sorry for her, she tried not to feel anything for the woman in front of her. She was a foe so she deserve no sympathy, but in the end...Tear truly pitted herself.

"I'm disappointed, but that's to be expected. After all, you joined the rank to help Van, just as you went to the outer lands to kill Van. In the end, good or bad. Tear can't exist without other people, but in the end you haven't helped anyone."

"STOP!" Tear snapped for the first time, if anyone else was saying that then it would have been ignored, but the fact that the woman in front of her was saying such a thing was heart shattering. So much that Tear dug her fingers into her wound, simply to erase the thought of the images she saw.

"...Oh? The doll can speak, so tell me Tear, why do you want to help people?" That was a stupid question as Tear eyes fell to the ground before staring Sorrow square in the eye. Without a hint of hesitation Tear replied.

"...I don't want to help people, I did help people." It was funny, she almost forgot those things even for a moment. She forgot everything that she and the others have done.

"...Whatever, you are reaching your limit right? I have a much larger pool of Fonons to pull from, so please sing for me a little longer."

"_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei." _Another Fonic hymn that Tear heard before, but did not understand at all. So it was only natural that she would try to match it with one of the Four hymns that she did know.

"_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze." _The hymn known as force field was made, as a large hammer of light shattered it once again. The shield that has nullified things before this was now being broken like cheap glass, with that one last thing was reveled.

"_Yes, because Tear Grants couldn't do anything to save anyone, just a useless person."_

_For that reason I need to be alone, to stop that prerson._

_...Alone._

"..." Tear's eye simply stared at the ground as Sorrow gave a hateful laugh.

"You saw it! You saw it right, how worthless these Hymns are, how pointless this life is! You know it well, Mystearica Aura Fende life is only worth something to others...That isn't being modest that's being stupid. You can't live without others, even when you are alone who you are is attached to others."

Those words hurt, but they hurt even more now...Because Tear knew something now, she knew the person in front of her was her. Not a replica of her, not a clone or a dream. But her, even if she was different this was Mystearica Aura Fende, no one else.

It was pointless to continue to fight right? Tear was out matched from the very beginning, she was stupid to even think she could match someone like that...but if that was the case.

"_Things wouldn't have gotten to this point to begin with." _Her mind didn't want to continue the battle, she Tear didn't want to hear what she had to say about herself. We are our worse critics, and Sorrow was the worse.

But even that, she couldn't just accept her that. Not after everything she went through up to this point, not after everything everyone gave up to this point.

"_If she hates to sing, then I'll take that weight upon myself." _Tear thought those words as she staggered too her feet ignoring all the pain that was inflicted on her. So she started to sing, Tear started to sing a verse that no one else but her could be proud of.

In the end the woman wanted the end Tear's life, she wanted to take all her pain out on herself, because that was the only person she could kill heartlessly. Even if it was wrong however, even if life was pointless in the long run, but as long as someone gave their life meaning, as long as they choice those choices without no regret than it was worth it.

"_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei."_

Even though nothing came out, the song was perfect. If Tear had enough Fonons no doubt it would have been successful, this caused alarm to the holy-one known as Sorrow. And so, Tear kept being herself, even if that had no meaning.

"You...know that?" She was confused, how could Tear know something like that when she herself took years to understand such a verse.

"Yes, I know that..."

The person in front of Tear wasn't Tear, just a hollow shell of a thing that gave up a long time ago, a hollow shell that forgot what everyone fought for and fought about. Even if that had no meaning, the emotions the people around her put into it had meaning.

"I see, so the thing I gave you back at the mountain is keeping you alive, I guess it was my mistake."

Tear didn't understand any of that, nor was that piece of information was important. All that was going through Tear's head was one simple thing.

"You're not me, because the me I know wouldn't give up on everything like that!"

And so, Tear split herself away from the woman known as Sorrow.

Awful, her attacks were awful, Tear held the knives in her hand with all her might dodging the thrust that Sorrow was giving. Tear was singing to herself, singing a song that Sorrow couldn't even hear, but none of that mattered. As Tear forced herself forward.

Dodging and closing the distance, that is all Tear could do as Sorrow gritted her teeth. Her arm was cut. Her bones bending ans her leg shredded. But yet the brown haired girl continued, not stopping not even once. It was an amazing feat for someone who hadn't casted one restorative arte.

The girl that had once been thinking about her next move in every detail was reduced to this...but why?

Why was she dodging every single thing that Sorrow was throwing at her. "H-ow." Sorrow was in sheer disbelief of what was happening. She was lunging as fast as she could, but no matter what the girl in front of her simply continued unscratched.

"Why...you!" Three sharp attacks aimed for the heart, the stomach and the neck, Sorrow aimed for those parts, but...

"...Ge" As if it was a simple feet, Tear predicted every movement, and counted with a slash towards Sorrow neck.

The holy-one jumped back avoiding the death blow.

It was annoying, the fact that Tear was still standing the fact that she wouldn't give up even when she has no way of winning. But that was alright, because her flame was almost out, even now Tear was losing blood and energy. Tear would fall in the next two attacks.

But that didn't happen.

"...Damn you." Sorrow glared at Tear, it was horrible. She was still going, even after eight blows. It was obvious the girl wasn't going to stop by herself, but a strange curiosity fell over Sorrow...in the end she wanted to see just how far Tear would go.

"This is it...Die!" A fierce attack, as six lances were summoned around Tear, there was no way to dodge such a thing, however...

The sound of something like glass breaking as a force field formed around Tear. That was the thing that Tear had been singing to herself, that was the meaning she decided for the verse. Both the lances and the shield was shattered as Sorrow looked in awe.

Fears, lies, hate, everything was being shaken off by this girl. As Tear took one final step.

"_She won't make it, I know she won't make it." _Those were the words that entered Sorrow's head

"_I'll make it, I'll make it no matter what." _

"The things we did, they weren't pointless at all!" Those words, those words stop Sorrow long enough that she couldn't even parry the knife that was shoved into her chest.

There was nothing else to say, the loser had already been decided as Sorrow gave a large sigh, blood slowly dripping from the blade. "Man, it looks like I lost." Sorrow said something like that so casually as Tear gave a simple reply.

"Yeah, and I won."

**Author notes**

**Another long chapter, and I know this is a bit of whiplash compared to the rather light tone of this fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tactical Espionage Action**

And so, it had reached this point, in the giant gray halls of a land ship, the Ash's of the crimson flame and the azure moon in chains hovering above a large tank of what appeared to be acid. The pink haired magnificent girl laughed as she pulled the small lever slowly lowing those chains.

"Well, nice going Asch-hole, I swear you're worse than Sync in the size that the broom stuck up your ass." Hibana was surprisingly irritated at the whole situation, and who wouldn't be, being captured by humans is an embarrassing predicament as the God-General known as the bloody let out a low growl.

"You didn't tell me anything about these people, how was I even suppose to know that this Sync, and Arietta aren't the same ones that I've worked with." Asch pointed this out as the duo continued to be lowered.

Truth of the matter, Hibana thought that information was common knowledge. Luke and his friends knew it, plus everyone that traveled with Sync about a month ago knew this, so having to explain to Asch seemed rather irritating.

"Gah, aren't you suppose to be the smart twin or whatever. Actually what are you too Luke anyway, a long lost brother or something?" It seemed the red eyed demon was ignorant of the sore subject, it was such a sore subject that Asch probably would have attacked her at that moment. But alas he was chained to the person that would annoy him the most.

"You, bitch." Asch grumbled as Hibana gave a light huff, the insult didn't really effect her, though she was wondering how she would reply. No doubt thinking of a way to hurt the God-general the most.

"Whatever you say, **not** Luke, though you two do act a lot alike. If you're really Luke's brother than maybe you shouldn't be so sore about it." Hibana seemed to know exactly what not to say to a person, but before Asch could throw another insult towards Hibana the Pink haired girl gave a harsh cough.

"Are you ignoring me?! You know, I've been talking too you all this time, it would be bad not looking at the most beautiful and attractive girl in existence." Mirrietta snapped, she really was the opposite of their Arietta in every way. Between the clothing she wore and the way she acted.

That being said, there were a lot of questions that needed to be asked, how did Mirrietta steal an entire ship without anyone in the military finding out. How did she install what appeared to be a pool of acid into said ship. Though those question probably weren't important as the chain lowered Hibana and Asch closer to their deaths.

"Well, it seems you two are going to be, _hanging _around for a bit. (That's a good one.) Don't go anywhere loves, the magnificent shall be back to pull your bones from the pool. As of now, I must catch the last rat." Mirrietta left the room as the two teens continued to hang from the ceiling, thinking about their actions.

"Well, this is quite the horrible situation we are in, at this rate we'll end up dead. I mean this is bad." Hibana was surprisingly casual about everything, which just annoyed Asch even more. Whoever this girl was, she must have some connections if she was with Arietta.

"Isn't that an understatement. If you have an idea how I would love to hear it, otherwise shut your mouth."

Hibana sighed before she grinned remembering that important thing, or rather someone important. "Ah, don't worry, I'm sure we'll be rescued or something along those lines. I don't think this is serious enough to cause any problems."

Asch couldn't help but scoff at that idea, whatever the idea was it was probably stupid and ignorant, which he was correct on all accounts as Hibana mentioned probably their most useless asset they had at the time. "Well, Arietta could always rescue us, I mean I beat she has an amazing plan right now, I bet she's going to break through that door riding on a Liger and strike a sexy pose."

"...I hate you." Asch said a rather factual statement, at this current moment there was only one person that he hated more than Hibana.

"Awww, I hate your guts too."

"H-how did this happen, how did we get separated so completely." Arietta whined as she peeked around one of the many halls of the ship. It was probably best to avoid combat at the current moment, since the pink haired girl was kind of squishy.

No doubt her first course of actions would be finding the others then maybe looking for the missing ligers would be second. Though Arietta also remembered that important thing that she and Hibana was sent to find by Shan.

"_This is no good, I can't figure anything out. Maybe I should look around some more. But what would happen if that fake and her goon's, caught me, oh there is only six people on this giant plus a lot of my brothers."_

Arietta walked down the gray halls, holding her rather ugly doll, maybe she should have named it. After all Anise named hers, so it's only natural that Arietta named hers, but what would she name it? This kind of question was pointless in the current situation however, as the small girl scratched her head. She probably wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but she knew the lower quarters would most likely hold prisoners.

"I-I guess I'll check down there first, after all even if Asch and Hibana aren't there I'm sure those two can take care of themselves." Arietta had no idea why she was talking to herself, that was something only crazy people did, and Arietta wasn't crazy at all...yeah not crazy in the slightest.

There should be three floors to the ship Arietta was on the second floor, so going down to the third would be simple, though Arietta did wonder how Malkuth ships were laid out. This seemed to be irritatingly complex, nothing like a forest or the cathedral back at Daath at all.

The pinked haired God-general continued her journey through the ship as she recalled how exactly this event ended up. Something about sneaking into the docking bay, and Hibana causing an explosion and Asch complaining about something. Actually the events that lead them into that situation didn't make sense at all. So little sense that Arietta thinking about had very little importance.

As Arietta descended down the stairs the entire lighting dimmed, the fact that their were less people on board made things even creepier, after all nothing was scarier than any monster that could have been thought off. Not that monsters were scary, they were actually pretty funny once you got too know them.

This was the bottom floor, it deserved that name considering how dirty and dusty it was. In fact, it probably wasn't even used at the battle of the plains. So it ended up being a rusty worthless existence destined not to fulfill its main objective in battle.

"Fufufu, that's pretty funny." Arietta laughed at that before she covered her mouth, maybe she really was hanging around Sync and the others for too long, she started to have a rather dark sense of humor. Which was a shame since she needed to be a pure and innocent girl to get Ion's love.

As the pink haired walked something startled, or rather someone startled her.

"Stop right there very bad gal!" A familiar voice used in an unfamiliar tone, a voice of a blond woman that usually doesn't talk much but was talking now. Actually that woman probably wasn't the same woman at all.

"L-Legretta?" Actually Arietta recalled that this probably wasn't the Legretta she knew and worked with before. This woman was probably the same as the fake her.

"Yes, that is me...at least I think that's me ah, I wonder what Sync would have to say too that. But that is weird, I mean if I'm not me, than who am I?" No, this woman wasn't the Legretta she was far too stupid, she was the very definition of busty, but stupid blond. Though maybe those were the best type of woman.

"Well, um..." Arietta wasn't sure how to reply too the situation, the Mirror Legretta already pulled her gun's out. However she was in some kind of deep thought, as if she was questioning her very existence. Arietta opened her mouth to respond, but it seemed the woman snapped out of her daze.

"Well, I'm sure Arietta will be happy that I caught you...Arietta, wow that is really weird." It seemed the pink haired God-general had to think of a way out of the situation, maybe she could use her amazing acting skills that she didn't have.

"Y-you idiot! I'm not that worthless girl, I'm really Arietta the magnificent." That is how her mirror self acted, at least that is what Arietta thought she acted like as Mirror Legretta simply blinked, she was wondering if the person in front of her was telling the truth.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm sorry Magnificent, I didn- hey wait a minute. If you were really the Magnificent, wouldn't you be wearing a white dress instead of a blue one?" Mirror Legretta made a good point as Arietta replied the only she knew how.

"Legretta...please."

It was a cheap response, and Arietta didn't even know why she said it, though the entire situation was cheap as well as odd. Taken out of context everything simply seemed random, though Arietta didn't have time to worry about that.

"...This seems legit, like I said, I sorry for bothering you." She really was stupid as Arietta perked up, she might as well ask some questions while she was here.

"Actually, the liger's we captured, do you know where they are. I... conveniently developed amnesia and forgot." That was something Sync would have probably said as the blond woman shrugged.

"They are in their cells on this room," Mirror Legretta pulled out a pair of keys from her bussom's as she tossed them towards Arietta. "If you want to check them yourself than you can, I'm going to see what Sync is doing."

With those words the blond woman vanished down the hall leaving Arietta alone with the key and free range of the bottom floor. _"__Wow, she really isn't that smart, either way I'll be able to free all the ligers with these. I wonder how Hibana and Asch are doing."_

"Wow this thing really is slow." Hibana sighed as the chain lowered, Asch wondered what he could have done to deserve being chained up to such an irritating woman.

"So...how's your sex life?" Asch didn't know how to reply to that question, it was such a random thing too say and probably the most inappropriate considering the situation the duo was in at the time.

"I'm not telling you that damnit, and don't ask that again!" Hibana sighed as the red head kept his mouth shut. It seemed most humans had a difficult time talking about things like that. The red eyed girl wondered if she could break the ice. Not that she cared about something like that.

"Hmm, well to be honest I have my own preferences. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I prefer younger boys. You know those kind of guys get my lady boner going." Hibana was trying to be as casual as possible, though it was just coming off as weird.

"I really didn't need to hear that... I really, **really **didn't need to hear that." Probably the most sincere thing Asch had said all day as Hibana wiggled a little. They still had plenty of time before they touched the toxic pool of something, Arietta really was taking her sweet time with rescuing them. If she didn't hurry up they might have a situation.

"Oh, come on Asch, you must have some leading lady that is in love with you or something. Maybe a long lost lover that you promised to marry from a long time ago?" Hibana simply guessed, as an awkward silence inserted itself into the room.

It seemed that Hibana was a little too good at guessing something like that, as Asch seemed rather offended at that statement. Which probably meant that Hibana was correct when she said, something like that.

"You...rat." Asch had to say something like that as Hibana shrugged, or at least she would have if she wasn't chained to Asch's back.

"You know, you can hurt a lot of people feelings saying stuff like that. I don't really care since Sync is much better at insults. He doesn't need random swear words to get his point across. He can be pretty cruel at times, you're just an ass." Hibana replied as Asch whispered something under his breath, probably another curse.

"_Man, I can't believe this guy is one of Sync's and Arietta's friends. He isn't that interesting at all, I mean you would think someone that looked exactly like Luke would be interesting, but no. I hope Arietta gets here soon."_

"Don't worry, I'll have you out soon my brothers." Arietta struggled with the small key as she pushed it into the hole as she turned it. Unlocking the cell where a small group of ligers were being held. No doubt there were more on the floor, and she would have to go from cell to cell unlocking every door.

"Hmm, is that really the smartest idea. I mean wouldn't everyone notice a herd of ligers going through the city?" Another familiar voice as a cold chill went up Arietta's spine, no doubt it was Sync, but probably not the Sync she knew.

"W-wait I-I'm Arietta the magnificent." Her voice shook as the green haired boy scratched the back of his head.

"No need to lie, you're a pretty horrid actor actually. I have no intentions of stopping you anyway, actually I didn't even want to do this. Arietta made me, plus I wouldn't hurt such a beautiful girl." Arietta blushed at the complement, actually this Sync seemed to have a rather nice charisma about him. Though she wondered if he was just saying those things in an attempt to get her to drop her guard.

"W-well, th-that's kind of nice." Arietta tried to keep her cool, but what he said was really charming. She wondered why her Sync couldn't be more like that.

"Well, if you are looking for your friends they are on this floor. You better hurry or there won't be a lot left to find." Mirror Sync shrugged as he continued down the dark hall, Arietta called out to him.

"What do you mean by that?!" It was alarming to say the least, after all if they were in trouble she would have liked to know more about it.

"Sorry, the Magnificent will probably be angry that I didn't stop you, she'll be furious if. Also, that dress looks really good on you." Another random complement that made Arietta shut her mouth, before she could open it again the boy was already gone.

"_Well, if Asch and Hibana are in trouble than I need to find them as soon as possible."_

**Author note**

**This had to be cut up, I wasn't going to write a 5000 word Chapter, even if this does push my limit for this story past 10 chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Lightning bolt action**

"Well Asch, it seems like you're finished, I might be able to survive this, but you nah. I'll tell your girlfriend who I don't know about your death," It seemed Hibana wasn't really interested in Asch, or what happened to him, though the feeling was most likely mutual.

"Nice to know you're such a selfless person," Sarcasm wasn't one of Asch's stronger points, though he managed to have a certain tone that went rather well with that statement.

Either way, time was up and the pit of whatever was below them started to bubble, a rather unfitting end to the entire story.

However, the chain stopped, as both Hibana and Asch looked towards the controls, it seemed a familiar pink haired girl flipped a switch as she peeked over the control panel. "I-I pressed the right button right? You guys aren't dead?" It seemed that Arietta simply guessed as Hibana spoke.

"Ha, I knew we could count on you Arietta, and Asch here thought you were going to mess up, okay now simply pull us up and we may be able to use the power of mathematics or whatever," Such things were far beyond Hibana's comprehension as Asch simply grumbled as Arietta scratched the back of her head and pushed the lever up, slowly lifting the chains.

"Okay Ass, I actually need your help we can use the weight and something or another, I really don't know the details. Boring science things aren't really my forte, so if we can use the our weight and go back and forth, we might be able to put ourselves in a position that the chains can be broken," Hibana stated an obvious thing as the red head let out a low growl.

"I know that, just don't mess this up!" The red head snapped as he slowly shifted his weight forward as Hibana followed his lead as they acted as a weight chained to a rope, Arietta frowned for a moment as she noticed another button next to the lever. Maybe it was a habit of children, but she decided to press it for no other reason for the sake of pressing it, though that probably wasn't the best idea as it simply unhooked the latch connecting the chain to the ceiling, causing both Asch and Hibana to fly towards a nearby wall.

Of course, Asch landed face first as Hibana broth a sigh of relief. "That was close, I already fell face first in a pool of water before, believe it or not that isn't soft at all!" Asch grumbled as he struggled against the chains, after a few moments, both him and Hibana were freed.

"Well, now what? We still don't know about the important thing Shan sent us here for, plus all the missing Ligers..." Arietta smiled as Hibana recounted their objectives, it seemed that the wild would have to retell what had happened to that point.

"Don't worry about my brothers, I managed to get them all out before I came here, I figured whatever situation you two were in you could handle it yourselves," That was Arietta's way of saying she didn't really care about what happened to Hibana or Asch as the red heads eyes narrowed.

"We're wasting time here, the replica that took over this ship most likely is heading towards the control room," Asch pointed out as Hibana began to speak.

"Well, the other Arietta isn't really a replica, but I guess that doesn't matter now, plus I doubt she would activate the ship unless she is planning on driving it right through the city...but she wouldn't do that right?" Hibana let out a laugh as Arietta eye twitched,

It would be bad if she was framed for driving a war ship straight down the middle of Malkuth's capital, no doubt the Necromancer would have a field day with that, no doubt he would use it as an excuse to hold both her and Hibana for questioning.

"We have to stop her!" Arietta voice rose for only a moment as Hibana sighed.

"Geeze, I didn't think this would take such a long time, well as long as we get that important thing back I guess it doesn't matter if we take awhile, though Shan will probably say something smart," Hibana pointed out as the three left the rather gloomy steel room.

"Gahahaahaha, this is perfect, wonderful...magnificent some would call it," It seemed Mirrietta laughed as she sat on the rather dull colored seat, looking out the window towards the many ships in the hold. "Who would have guessed that finding something like this would be so simple, though I have to wonder what this is for..."

The pink haired girl held up a bag that was tightly sealed, the person who requested the item gave the Magnificent specific instructions not to open the bag. Though know what kind of girl Mirrietta was.

"Maybe...just a peek," Mirrietta loosened the knot on the brown bag, it seemed she was about to open it when...

"Oh, Arietta, what are you doing here?!" A blond woman yelled from the door as the pink haired girls heart nearly flew from her chest.

"Legretta, what are you talking about?! I was here this entire time, if you saw someone like me than it obviously wasn't me you idiot..." The Magnificent frowned as the blond woman pressed her finger to her lips.

"Oh, that's no good. I let a girl that looked just like you go, she said she was you though, unless she lied, but what kind of sick person lies about being someone they're not?" Mirrietta didn't really feel like explaining it to her stupid comrade as she asked a question that she probably shouldn't have.

"Where is Sync, also I want you to find the other me right now, if she gets off this ship and tells the Malkuth military about our presence here-" Once again the Magnificent failed to complete her action as someone knocked down the door of the adjacent from Legretta.

"Hah, I guess Asch was right, she would be in a place like this..." Hibana pointed out as Mirrietta gritted her teeth, Arietta stepped forward giving her demand.

"Give back the important thing that you took from Daath, either you do that, or we really will kill you here!" Asch eyes narrowed, the truth of the matter, he started to wonder if he over stayed his welcome, he was fine leaving the two girls to handle the problem. He simply needed to ask Mirrietta a question, from there.

"Listen, I thought you and the other God-generals died in an avalanche, so tell me what are you doing here alive?" That was a good question as Mirrietta whipped her hair,

"Oh, you mean this worlds Largo and Legretta, I decided to save them with behemoth when we fell, a lot of good it did me since they ditched me completely. If I knew they weren't going to repay me I would have let them die there, and before you ask. No, I have no idea where they went or what they are doing at the moment, nor do I care..."

At least she was blunt and to the point as Asch drew his sword.

"Whatever, at least I can take out one of the God-generals here, even if the others aren't completely dead,"

"No one cares about that Asch, right now we need to get that important thing back!" Mirreitta smirked as Hibana finished that statement.

"Oh, you mean this, I knew it was important since it was so heavily guarded, but since you three idiots are here than I must have struck gold, huhuhuhuh," Mirreitta smirked at the she put the bag into her dress before turning to Legretta.

"Since this is all your fault, take care of them!" Mirreitta snapped as she ran past the blond haired woman who gave a rather frightened expression.

"W-what, but it's three against one and they can use items!" It seemed her plight went on deaf ears as the pink haired girl vanished when she turned the corner down the hall.

Legretta looked back at the three adversary's standing before her, she thought for a moment, and only for a moment what she was going to do. The choice was obvious, even if it was a little cowardly.

"W-wait Arietta!" The blond haired woman followed the girl as Hibana, Asch and Arietta followed behind them.

It was obvious they were going up, no doubt they were heading towards the deck of the ship. Though they probably didn't have any place to go once they were up there, after all they were still inside a cargo bay. They would have to force their way out if they had any plans on escaping.

As the three ran down the hall Asch stopped, causing both girls to look at the bloody.

"Eh, what are you doing idiot, we don't have time to stop. We have to get that bag back, no matter what's in it!" Hibana pointed out as Asch grumbled, before replying.

"That's none of my business, I already wasted enough time, the only reason I even came with was to get information about the God-generals, now that I have that, staying here would be a waste of time," It seemed Asch really wasn't the nice person everyone made him out to be as Arietta paused for a moment.

"S-so you were just using us, I mean sure we were doing the same thing, but isn't it kind of shady to just leave someone when they need you the most?" Arietta made a good point as, Asch turned his back on the two.

"Like I said, I was here to get information about the God-generals, you can do what you want with those freaks..." It seemed that Asch himself forgot that he to was a freak as he simply walked away as Hibana sighed.

"Meh, probably for the best, I doubt he would have been of any use to us now anyway, right now we need to get that important thing," Hibana reminded herself of the current mission as Arietta nodded.

"Gah! What are you even doing here, I told you to hold them off!" The magnificent screamed as Legretta winced at the tone.

"B-but Arietta, I couldn't have taken them all on, it was three against one, I probably would have died...at least I think," It seems that Legretta was about to space out again as Mirreitta frowned as she looked over the side of the deck.

Jumping down onto a steel floor probably wasn't the smartest idea, at this moment Mirreitta started to regret not bringing any of her monsters with her for the operation as foot steps came from below.

"Ah, there coming damn it, where is Sync when you need him!" The perfectly dressed girl stomped her feet, throwing a tantrum was Magnificent's specialty as both Hibana and Arietta arrived on the deck.

"Ah, we've finally got you rats, maybe if you give us the bag we'll just break the bones in your arms..." Hibana made a rather crude joke as Arietta nodded.

"Yeah, you're making be look selfish and bratty, I don't want people to think I act like you," Arietta made a rather good point as Mirreitta eyes narrowed.

"Hehehehehe, I guess I have no choice, but to fight now... as a witch, I'll show you absolute rule," It seemed that Mirreitta was trying to bluff, and by the look of the sweet pouring down her face, she was doing a rather poor job of it.

"Legretta, back me up!" There was no response from the blond who looked down the side of the ship noticing something flying towards them, no doubt it was griffins, but who could have been riding them? Though more importantly, one has to wonder how they even got the monsters in the hold?

That question as a streak of green came flying in, no doubt it was Mirrietta's world Sync as he spoke.

"Well, it's nice to see so many pretty girls around, but I knew this would probably happen so I brought some griffins here," They were no doubt going to escape as the magnificent laughed and even snorted a bit.

"I knew you wouldn't fail me Sync, unlike this useless cow," The blond woman sighed as a large griffin picked up the two females leaving both Hibana and Arietta empty handed, thus in the end they completely failed the mission.

"Damn it! I can't believe we failed so completely, this is all Asch's fault!" It seemed the brown haired girl was finding anyone to blame for her and Arietta's failure as the pink haired girl sighed. For some reason the God-general knew something like that would happen, so complaining about it would be meaningless.

"Hibana, can't we just go home? Shan is going to yell at us, plus I let all my brothers out, but I think they're going to have some trouble finding their way home. I hope they aren't causing any problems in the city," It seemed that Arietta was tired as Hibana nodded.

"Yeah, there is nothing left for us here, we also found out who took it in the first place at least we know to keep a look out for Mirreitta...though,"

For some reason, Hibana couldn't shake the feeling that they let something really bad happen.

**Author note**

**The next chapter is the last for this part, than the final act will start then I'll rewrite it from scratch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A day for relaxing **

"So, in the end, you two completely failed at getting it back," Shan was blunt as Hibana and winced.

"W-well, at least we found out who took it right?" Arietta pointed out as the woman sat back in her seat, another excuse to make themselves feel better as Shan simply sighed at this fact before speaking once more.

"Whatever, it's not like it's going to effect me anyway, I doubt the people who even took _that _know how to use it, Anyway, you guys can leave now, you were useless on the mission and you're useless here, also send Sync here if you see him. I need to ask him something." Hibana cocked an eye before she shrugged.

Hibana wasn't Sync's mom, so if Shan needed him for something she had no place in asking why, no doubt it was for some pointless mission, but that brought up another point.

"I haven't seen Sync in awhile, so don't be sending him off somewhere again!" The girl was genuine with that statement as her older sister simply grumbled.

"Fine, whatever, I'm just asking him to deliver something to one of the shops owners in town," It was an odd request, something you would ask a secretary to do.

Hibana closed one of her eye's before speaking once again, "Good, because I really need to talk to him about something important, and you wasting our time with pointless mission..." It seemed Hibana didn't know anything about delicate things as the older sibling let out a low growl.

"Whatever, just go you useless idiots and don't bother me again, I swear I get dumber simply talking to you," Shan stated as Arietta and Hibana left the Grand Maestro to her work.

It seemed the cathedral hadn't changed a bit during the two days the girls were gone, they walked down the familiar halls, no doubt the person known as Sync the Tempest would be in his room doing nothing. That being said, what does Sync do when he's not doing something for Shan?

As Arietta and Hibana turned the corner, it seemed they encountered another familiar face.

"Oh, it's you guys," It seemed the girl known as Anise didn't really care for Arietta or Hibana at the moment, actually it seemed that she was in a hurry once again as Arietta eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to say it like that Anise!" The pinked haired girl obviously took offense as Hibana started to wonder something, something that she probably shouldn't be wondering at all, as the demon girl gave a light blush.

"O-oh, I see, the constant arguments, those hateful glares, saying one thing and meaning another...I didn't know you two had _**that **_kind of relationship," Was Hibana simply joking or serious, it was hard to tell as, but one thing for sure neither girl like what she was implying.

"D-don't make jokes like that!" Anise snapped as Arietta nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and even if I was like that, I differently wouldn't be attracted the Anise, but that is if I was like that...which I'm not,"

…

…

"Anyway, we are on our way to see Sync," Hibana quickly added before the conversation got even more awkward as Anise shrugged.

"I really don't care about any of that right now, I have something to tell Ion at the moment and you guys are wasting my time," Anise stated something that probably should have been said from the beginning as Arietta perked up.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to," For some reason, Hibana had a strange feeling she was going to be ditched as Anise gritted her teeth,

No doubt another argument was going to erupt as Hibana sighed, she left the two girls to their business as she continued down the hall until she reached the Tempest's room. Hibana being the kind of person she was simply turned the door nob, alas it seemed it was locked.

The demon didn't even bother to knock as she simply kicked down the door, if it was locked then obviously someone was inside that didn't want to be disturbed, of course none of the mattered to Hibana in the least.

There was someone sitting at a desk, a green haired teen who didn't even bother to look at the destruction that his so called friend caused before he let out a grumble. "Hibana, what the hell..." His voice was dull as if he was bored or something, or perhaps he knew that the damages would be coming out of what little money he earned.

"Eh, I knew you wouldn't answer if I just knocked, so I just skipped a step, Shan wants you to deliver something for her, and after that I really need to talk to you about something important," If it was important Hibana's tone didn't show it.

Sync sighed as he got up from his desk, he closed a small book as Hibana cocked her eye, perhaps a diary of some sorts? She doubted it, Sync didn't seem like the type to have something like that.

"Fine, whatever, I'll check what she wants, after that I'll talk to you," That was actually a surprise as Hibana blinked, usually Sync wasn't the talkative type so the fact that he was willing to have a discussion.

"R-really, um you know you could just say no..." Probably for the best, since what Hibana wanted to talk about was rather embarrassing, so him saying no was in her best interest. The truth was, Hibana asked Sync if they could talk later because she expected him to say no.

"I said it is fine, I have nothing better to do at the moment anyway, just come and find me," The Tempest left the room leaving a rather worried Hibana sitting on the bed.

"_This was the place that Shan said the contact would be waiting," _Sync frowned at the restaurant, it was small and worthless no doubt, it had to be since Sync never ate there, though to be fair he had only been alive for two years...

Even then, he doubted they got a lot of business, no windows and a single door seemed rather cheap, Sync couldn't help but wonder what kind of person ate there, and what said person was like.

"_Bah, probably a worthless nobody that got tangled into one of Shan's webs," _ The Tempest tried to prepare himself for what he was going to find there, though when he went through the door he really wasn't expecting what he saw.

It was hot, really hot, the heat was almost unbearable as the smell of spices flew through the air, it was almost suffocating. It must have been bad, the food that is, the food must have been so hot that it would rip a hole through ones throat and reduce their teeth to nubs.

Despite being in the rather figurative hell, the place looked rather natural, people were sitting enjoying their meal as if the heat was a passing wind, maybe the kind of people who ate there didn't mind the heat.

Picking out the contact was easy, since Sync spotted someone that shouldn't have been there, how did the Tempest know such a thing. Simple, Sync traveled with the odd man out before.

"Katto?" Sync walked up to the table as the demon ate what appeared to be curry,

"Hmm...you're...finally...here...Sync... I came early...so...I...already...started eating..." It seemed the killer was in pain as he scarfed down the red hot rice, the sheer speed in which Katto was eating was simply amazing, not even when speaking to Sync did the killer stop stuffing his mouth.

Speechless was an understatement, perhaps surprise and awe would have been a better description as the killer moved the spoon at the same speed he used for murder.

"_Why is Katto here, Why is he eating curry, and why was he eating so fast?" _Those were the questions Sync asked himself, though only one was going to be answered.

It was just as bad as Sync thought, both Katto and the food was evil, so it was only natural for Katto to enjoy such a dish.

"_He doesn't even have a drink, is he that stubborn?" _Sync wondered before the knife wielder spoke.

"W...whats...wrong...don't, just...stand...there...have...your knee...caps...been sliced... open or something? Sit...down..." Sync took the advice to heart as he took the seat across from Katto, at that moment, the red eyed killer looked straight into the Tempest eyes, as if he was going to ask the toughest question in history.

…

…

"Do you want some?"

And Sync's reply was rather simple

"Like hell I do!"

Katto sighed, it seemed he was disappointed with the Tempest's answer.

Either way, there was no doubt about it, Katto was the contact, it wasn't a surprise. He even told Sync before that he did things like this in his free time, so if killing people was easy for Katto, delivering information was even easier.

"So, what is it? It's unusually for someone like you to do this sort of thing right? I thought you would be off cutting someone's throat or something," Sync stated as the killer simply leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I was, but since this was a stop, I thought I would share something with you and Shan. Plus I'm here to ask you something as well," That was even stranger, usually Katto would have little use of any information, so for him to be asking Sync about something was even rarer.

So he was lying, and even if he wasn't he probably could have picked a better place than that.

"I see, well sorry, but I'm not interested in anything like that, just give me the information that Shan is after and I'll be on my way," Getting caught up in worthless things like that would just weigh him down as Katto simply chuckled.

"Fine, let me cut to the chase, tell Shan that the person that took that important _thing _is currently in Daath, if she wants it back she should probably look a little closer at the people that live here if you catch my drift?" Katto knew, he knew the person that took the bag, but was either choosing not to give a name or didn't care to.

"Is that all you wanted to say right?" Was Sync in a hurry, either way Katto simply shook his head.

"No, next I'm going to tell you something personal, you know about Moh's death right?" Katto asked as Sync grumbled.

Of course he knew, everyone knew, it happened when he was it Batical anyway. Not a single person knew who did it or why, then again, there was a lot of people who hated him. And Sync himself had a pretty good idea who done it.

"It was you...right?" Katto smiled, it seemed Sync was correct after all as the red eyed demon nodded.

"Yes, but I was hired, but that person hadn't paid me back yet, that's actually apart of the reason I'm here right now, would you want to know who hired me?"

The green haired god-general shook his head. "Not really, whoever done it was an idiot for hiring someone like you anyway, if you're going to kill them they probably deserve it anyway," The assassin didn't know if he should take Sync's words as an insult or a complement as he shrugged.

"Well, Sync I need to ask you something as well, the last mission you were on, I need you to tell me about it," It was a random request, something that Katto normally wouldn't ask as Sync sighed, Katto confirmed something that Sync was wondering about for awhile, so doing something like this would be small.

"Fine..."

Sync recounted the previous mission, nothing happened during it, but Katto seemed to have taken interest in the woman known as _Nigromante._

_"__Oh, so she's here..." Katto rubbed the back of his head as Sync crossed his arms,_

_"You know her?" Sync really wasn't interested as Katto simply shrugged._

_"Yeah, she is the closest thing to a true necromancer than anyone else I know, she doesn't make replicas, but rather actually takes the original body and takes it to a point where it was functioning, don't be surprised if you start seeing dead men running around," Katto said that so casually, maybe it was because Sync was a human, but thought of being able to bring back people from the dead was rather unsettling._

_"You...actually expect me to believe something like that?" Sync believed him, he didn't even know why he asked that, after all. A lot of strange things started to happen since he met Hibana, so if snow started to fall during hot months or dead men started to breath again he would just chalk it up to an oddity._

_"No, but that doesn't matter now does it?" Katto replied as Sync gritted his teeth._

_"Katto...what is your goal?" Sync asked as the killer simply shrugged once again._

_"I have one, but it's not important and can't be reached anyway, though even if I reached it, it would be meaningless anyway,"_

_A meaningless goal? That didn't make any sense, at least not to the Tempest._

_"Gah, if you want to talk in riddles talk to someone else, I want a straight answe-"_

_"Here is your food sir!" A waitress screamed as two plates were put in front of Katto, of course it was curry._

_Once again, Katto looked Sync before picking up a spoon, the killer asked a familiar question._

_…_

_…_

_"Do you want some?"_

_And Sync's answer was even simpler than before._

_"No."_

_Sync left, it was obvious that Katto had no intention of finishing their conversation, but he did impart some final words._

_"Best be careful Tempest, it would disappoint me if you lost your head right?" Katto said that as if it was someone __else's __ problem as Sync sighed leaving the building behind._

_It was already sunset, but Sync still had one more thing he needed to do..._

* * *

_"Bah, what is taking Sync so long, though I'm happy that I managed to get some time to think," Hibana started to wonder if she should even say she was planning on saying, and if she should even say it to begin with._

_"Forget it, I can't say that to his face," Hibana frowned as she opened a small drawer on Sync's desk, lucky for her there was a pen and a piece of paper. __And so the demon simply wrote out her feelings as she stuffed it in the desk, it seemed she didn't have __much time left as a voice was heard from behind her._

_"What are you doing?" It was blunt and it belong do Sync as Hibana nearly coughed._

_"N-nothing, just checking something that's not important!" She was hiding something, but Sync didn't care, he was far to wrapped up in his own thoughts to care about something Hibana did._

_"Well, you wanted to talk to me about something, what is it?" Hibana simply blinked as she scratched the back of her head._

_"Nothing actually, Arietta helped me out with it, so you don't have to worry," Hibana quickly walked past Sync he simply grumbled, it seem his door was torn down for no good reason._

_Though, even Sync wondered what that girl was planning on saying._

_**Author notes**_

_**This is the final chapter of this part, next is the last.**_


End file.
